He is My Brother's Friend
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: Takao ha vivido un tiempo separado de su hermano. Un día Hitoshi regresa... con un amigo [KaiTakao KaiRei]
1. Mi Vida Arruinada

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

**He is My Brother's Friend **

**Capítulo 1: Mi Vida Arruinada**

¿Qué tanto se puede tardar una persona en arruinarte la vida?... eso es fácil, un minuto. A mí me arruinaron la vida en un minuto.

Al principio creí que la idea de que mi hermano regresara después de años de estar en quien sabe donde era buena. Digo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría verlo. Eso era bueno para mí, ahora como no sería el mayor –ni el único- en casa, el abuelo ya no me estaría molestando con ese aburrido entrenamiento de kendo. Cuando mi abuelo me comunicó la noticia, estuve a punto de salir a la calle y gritar de felicidad. Extrañaba a mi hermano.

Un día como cualquier otro desperté y mi hermano ya no estaba. Primero pensé que se había fugado a algún lugar con alguna novia, pero que regresaría. No fue así. Yo tenía 10 años y era muy unido a Hitoshi. Él era el líder del grupo, un excelente líder. Cuando partió, yo me convertí en el líder y no voy a negar que me gustaba, pero no era lo mismo. Jamás supe a dónde había ido mi hermano y nunca recibí una carta o una llamada que me indicara que estaba bien. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que ya no tenía hermano, que él ya no existía. El grupo también sintió eso.

El grupo, el grupo, el grupo. Eramos 6 cuando aún estaba Hitoshi. Hiromi, Rei, Max, Kyo y yo. Todo el barrio decía que eramos lo peor. Nosotros sólo nos divertíamos. Siempre dijimos que seríamos amigos hasta el fin, tal vez eso no se ha cumplido muy bien. Después de que Hitoshi se fuera, estuvimos juntos cerca de dos años. El grupo aún no se ha disuelto del todo, pero falta Rei.

Hiromi. Ella fue la única chica que se tuvo el valor de acercarse a nosotros. Hitoshi la trataba muy bien, la protegía, como si de una hermana se tratara. La chica tomó eso de otra manera y creo que mi hermano fue su "primer amor" o algo así. Se llevaba muy bien con Kyo, yo siempre me pregunté que hacía esos dos con nosotros. No es que no me agradaran, pero eran el cerebro, cuando Hitoshi no estaba, podría decirse que eran algo así como unos líderes en conjunto. Pensaban demasiado para tener 10 años. A Kyo lo sigo viendo y me llevo muy bien con él. Con Hiromi es diferente, ella y Kyo son muy buenos amigos, todo el que los ve piensa que son novios o algo parecido. La chica se ha vuelto mucho más mandona y correcta de lo que era antes y tengo problemas con ella pues soy todo lo opuesto a ella, a pesar de todo es una buena amiga.

Rei. Regresó a su país, China. De vez en cuando recibo alguna carta o postal de él, pero nunca me da muchos detalles de cómo va su vida. Cuando lo conocí creí que era una especie de combinación entre ser humano y gato. Y es que sus rasgos en realidad eran felinos. Sus ojos y colmillos lo decían, incluso a veces, más por reflejo, se comportaba como un minino. Eso siempre le valió muchas burlas de quien lo conocía, pero creo que no le importaba. Él era, después de mi hermano, el más sensato de nosotros. Hace como 4 meses que no sé nada de él, pero he pensado en comunicarle que Hitoshi ha regresado, creo que le alegraría verlo.

Max. Él también regresó a su país, pero un año después regresó. Está en el mismo salón de clases que yo y es mi mejor amigo. No sé cómo diablos le puede agradar ese... en fin, lo veo todos los días y en cuanto le dije que mi hermano regresaría, creo que se alegró tanto o incluso más que yo. Es mitad americano y mitad japonés y es muy agradable, aunque tiene una especie de obsesión con la mostaza.

Bueno, ese era el grupo. Pero yo no hablaba de eso, sino de que alguien me arruinó la vida. Y ese alguien, fue mi hermano. Indirectamente, pero me arruinó la vida.

Se preguntarán¿Cómo?. Pues verán, las cosas sucedieron así...

**>>>>>>>> FLASHBLACK **

_ - ¿Es verdad lo que me dices, Takao?—me preguntó Max incrédulo_

_ -Yo no bromearía con algo así, amigo... Claro que es verdad—dije_

_Hacía menos de dos minutos que me habían informado que mi hermano mayor, al que no veía desde hace tiempo, regresaría a casa. Era una excelente noticia. _

_Después de comunicárselo a Max, fui acompañado por él a dar a Hiromi y a Kyo la excelente noticia. Hiromi se puso tan feliz como nunca en la vida la había visto y no se me ocurrió mejor momento para burlarme de ella, ganándome un buen golpe en la mejilla._

_ -¡Mujeres!... ¿Quién las entiende?—me pregunté—Si es la verdad, Hiromi, no sé porque te empeñas en negarlo_

_ -�¡Cierra la boca, Takao!_

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, los cuatro nos dirigimos a mi casa. Según mi abuelo, Hitoshi llegaría a eso de los 5 PM y faltaban dos horas para eso. No aprendía la lección y en el camino estuve burlándome de Hiromi, quien se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien le recordaba la forma en la que mi hermano la trataba cuando era más pequeña.

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa, el abuelo estaba como loco tratando de hacer que la casa estuviera "presentable". Me extrañé, pues no sabía por que mi abuelo hacía eso, sí, era una buena idea darle la bienvenida a mi hermano, pero mi abuelo estaba arreglando nuestra casa como si fuera a ir una especie de rey o algo. En ese momento no pregunté nada, quizá si lo hubiera hecho, mi vida jamás hubiera sido arruinada._

_Yo estaba más que desesperado por que el reloj diera las 5 en punto. Miraba cada cinco minutos mi reloj digital, dos minutos después el reloj de pared y tres minutos después le preguntaba a Kyo la hora. Hiromi terminó por hartarse de mí y me dijo que si no me callaba me mostraría lo que era el dolor. No soy tan temerario como para aceptar ese propuesta, así que le hice caso y trate de callarme... no funcionó._

_Por fortuna, antes de que Hiromi pudiera hacerme algo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una voz alo familiar nos llamó. Todos nos dirigimos a la puerta y ahí estaba la persona a la que esperábamos: Hitoshi._

_Estaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba. La últimas vez que lo había visto tenía 14 años y ahora tenía 20. Era un gran cambio._

_Los saludos no se hicieron esperar. Casi me caigo de la risa cuando vi a Hiromi completamente sonrojada al recibir el abrazo de mi hermano. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Eso era buen material para burlarse._

_Un carraspeo en la puerta de entrada interrumpió a mi hermano antes de que pudiera llegar conmigo. Allí en la puerta había un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad de Hitoshi. Su expresión era entre fastidiada y enojada, mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y tenía unos raros triángulos azules pintados en cada mejilla. En ese momento noté un par de maletas a su lado. Todos miramos a Hitoshi esperando una explicación._

_ -Oh... chicos, él es Kai Hiwatari y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros—dijo mi hermano_

_Ahí empezó mi pesadilla..._

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales:** Espero que al menos hayan llegado hasta aquí y les repito, jamás creí escribir un Kai/Takao, pero este es mi intento y espero que les guste. Nos vemos.

**Sayonara!**


	2. Pesadilla

He is My Brother's Friend

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

**He is My Brother's Friend **

**Capítulo 2: Pesadilla**

Aún desconozco la razón por la que Hitoshi decidió invitar a ese tipo. La noticia de que mi hermano regresaba era buena; la noticia de que mi hermano regresaba con u témpano de hielo humano con él, me hacía dudar. Otra cosa que tampoco comprendo es cómo Hitoshi pudo hacer hecho amistad con una persona como ese Hiwatari¡y él se empeña en repetir que es agradable! Desde mi punto de vista, Kai Hiwatari tiene una actitud de Triple A -Arrogante, Antipático, Amargado- eso en definitiva no me parece agradable. Ni yo le parezco agradable a él. Y ahora tenemos que soportarnos TODOS los días.

Se suponía que este día sería uno de los más felices e importantes de mi vida. Todo iba bien¿quién diría que mi vida daría un giro radical al primer momento de ver a mi hermano por primera vez después de mucho tiempo?... Bueno, sí, el simple hecho de que mi hermano regresara ya indicaba un gran cambio, pero yo me re fiero a un cambio MÁS radical.

Cuando Hitoshi nos presentó a Kai Hiwatari, inmediatamente, y olvidándome un momento de mi hermano, di un paso al frente y con toda la valentía –o estupidez- que tenía en ese momento, avancé hacia el tipo con la intención de presentar. Y así lo hice.

... ¿Y qué hizo Hiwatari?...

Ignorarme. Abrió los ojos y me observó sin quitar esa pose de "soy-el-mejor" para luego murmurar algo parecido a un "Que perdida de tiempo", después tomó su equipaje y caminó, dejándome con la mano extendida y una sonrisa en la cara... sonrisa que cambió por una expresión de enfado¿qué se creía ese tipo?

Todavía después de eso Max se atrevió a decir que el individuo le agradaba. Digo, ya Max me había comentado que le agradaba lo misterioso, y si bien Hiwatari era algo misterioso, tampoco hay que llegar al extremo. Kyo... erm... ¿qué el chico temblara como gelatina ante la mirada de Hiwatari puede tomarse como miedo?... �� olvídenlo, mejor no contesten. Hiromi prácticamente babeó por él, Hiwatari apareció para sacar de una patada a mi hermano de la cabeza de la chica, casi podía verla siguiéndolo con corazones en los ojos... pobre chica¿qué les pasa a las niñas de hoy en día?...

Ahora, en resumen, ninguno de mis amigos pareció compartir mi opinión acerca del Sr. Simpatía¿están ciegos o qué,al parecer sí. Ni mi abuelo protestó contra la idea de que él se quedará con nosotros, de hecho, me enteré de que él ya lo sabia. Y yo me pregunto... �¿Por qué diablos no me advirtió acerca de la tormenta que se venía!...

En fin, el hecho es que la llegada de ese Hiwatari o como se llame ha marcado el inicio de la ruina de mi vida¿y quién es el encargado de eso, obviamente el chico de triángulos en las mejillas.

¿De qué manera? Pues verán, después de que el mencionado chico se presentara, o como sea que se llame lo que hizo: mirar a todos y después volver a cerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos en una inmejorable posición de "soy-el-rey-del-mundo"... bueno, da igual, después de que el chico se... "presentara", Hitoshi lo llevó a su habitación y en cuanto ambos desaparecieron comencé a lanzar improperios contra el de los ojos rubí... sí, sí, sí, Hiwatari tiene los ojos de ese color¿y qué?... ¡gran cosa!... como decía, lancé todas las maldiciones conocidas y por conocer, después mis amigos soltaron sus impresiones sobre el chico: Max que le parecía interesante, Kyo apenas hablando bien y Hiromi perdida en su mundo rosa fantaseando con Hitoshi y tal vez también con Hiwatari.

Rato después, mi hermano regresó –sin el Sr. Simpatía, por fortuna- y yo lo bombardee con preguntas acerca de donde había, claro, no sin antes darle el infaltable abrazo de hermanos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, aunque después me arrepentí, porque Hiromi no se cansaba de repetir que había sido tierna la escena.

Hitoshi no me dejó muy en claro donde había estado o la razón por la que se fue. Según él, conoció al tipo –llámese Hiwatari- en Rusia, qué hacía mi hermano en Rusia tampoco me quedó muy claro. Yo le dije que ir a Rusia había sido uno de sus grandes errores, pero empezó con su ensayo "Kai es agradable".

Todos me dijeron que debía conocerlo mejor antes de juzgarlo, pero¿qué tanto hace falta conocer al tipo para saber que es desagradable?

En ese momento noté que Hiromi ya había superado el sonrojarse en presencia de

Hitoshi y no pude resistir a sacar el asunto a flote. Como era de esperarse, la chica se quedó sin habla y completamente roja, Max luchaba por no reírse, Kyo miraba preocupado a Hiromi y mi hermano parecía no entender nada. ¿Y yo, estaba tirado en el suelo carcajeándome a mis anchas. Cuando Hiromi reaccionó, me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido por lo que, sin perder tiempo, salí corriendo del lugar. Meta: Mi habitación.

Corrí, pero Hiromi estaba por alcanzarme y yo no podía parar de reír. Llegué a mi habitación y entré en ella, asegurándola por dentro. Hiromi golpeaba la puerta desesperada mientras decía todo lo que me esperaba si no abría. Yo seguía riendo, recargué la espalda en la puerta y me resbalé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, cuando por fin controlé mis carcajadas, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me paralizó por completo.

Ahí estaba Hiwatari.

En MI habitación.

Recostado en MI cama.

Y Hiromi seguía gritando...

**Continuara...**

**�¡Antes de que se vayan!**

Tengo una pregunta que tal vez parecerá sin sentido, pero al querer escribir el tercer capítulo me di cuenta de que necesitaba la información. Bueno, en la serie, cuando todos se quedan a dormir en la casa de Takao¿qué nombre tiene la habitación en la que todos duermen?... ¿dojo?... agradeceré que me aclaren la duda y perdonen mi ignorancia.

* * *

¡Wow!... ¿en serio recibí todos esos reviews?... vaya, me halagan nn. Espero no haber tardado tanto y trataré de seguir con este ritmo.

Gracias a **Nancy-Hiwatari-17, Yuuna Ushiha, Nalle y Cia, Reiko Asamiya, Hisaki Radien, Xno-mizuki18, Dani Hiwatari **por sus reviews.

Nos vemos, y ya saben, dejen reviews nn


	3. Invasión

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no les pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

**He is My Brother's Friend **

**Capítulo 3: Invasión**

Justo ahí mi cabeza dejó de funcionar. Los gritos de Hiromi me perforaban los oídos y sentía la vibración de la puerta por sus golpes en la espalda. Aún no asimilaba bien la situación cuando Hiwatari se puso de pie, caminó hacia donde yo estaba y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura. Sólo un par de centímetros nos separaban.

¿Qué hice yo?... Sólo ponerme nervioso.

"Me puedes decir¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente

Sentí que la sangre me hervía, estaba enfadado. A pesar de que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua las palabras perfectas para él, no podía sacarlas. Hiwatari me veía esperando la respuesta, pero yo, de alguna manera, me había quedado sin habla.

Reaccioné, estaba a punto de soltarle al chico toda la maraña de maldiciones que tenía atorada en la garganta, pero éste se puso de pie y sin importarle que yo aún estaba recargado en ella, abrió la puerta. Los gritos de Hiromi aumentaron, pero al instante siguiente calló. El chico le dijo algo que no entendí y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Hiromi no gritó ni golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

"Era una molestia" dijo a modo de excusa al tiempo que regresaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella "¿Qué esperas?... dime qué haces aquí"

Ahí recordé que aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que gritarle a Hiwatari. Después lo pensé mejor, aunque sería divertido vociferar unas cuantas cosas a la cara del chico y sacar toda la tensión que tenía, no permitiría que Hiwatari me viera actuando como una persona no civilizada, por lo que traté de controlarme...

"¡COMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ, ESTA ES MI HABITACIÓN, ASI QUE LA PREGUNTA SERIA PARA TI!" obviamente ese 'traté' no se llevo a cabo "¡NO ENTIENDO COMO HITOSHI PUDO HABER TRAIDO A UN CUBO DE HIELO QUE SOLO SABE FASTIDIAR Y..."

Me desahogué por un buen rato y a mi parecer fue increíble que Hiwatari no hiciera el más mínimo intento por imitarme. Él seguía muy cómodo sentado en la cama mientras que me lanzaba una mirada como de "¿terminaste?". Di un último suspiro a modo de respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

"¿Dijiste que era tu habitación?"

"¿Estás sordo o qué?... dije eso más de diez veces y no creas que lo voy a repetir todo, porque..."

No pude terminar la frase, ya que me di cuenta de que desde hacia ya dos segundos le había estado hablando al aire. Voltee a todos lados buscando a Hiwatari, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y no pudiendo resistir la curiosidad, salí de la habitación siguiendo el camino que posiblemente había seguido el chico.

Sin tener otra idea en la cabeza, fui a donde estaban los chicos. Hiromi estaba con ellos y se veía muy enfadada, aunque en ese momento no me preocupó. Mi hermano no estaba con ellos, así que pregunté por él, Kyo señaló el dojo y antes de que Hiromi pudiera reclamarme/gritarme algo, corrí hacia él. No sé porque pensé que Hiwatari estaba con Hitoshi ( N/A:  ¿no será porque no conoce a nadie más en esa casa, Takao?) pero mi corazonada fue acertada. Cuando abrí la puerta, la escena que encontré fue curiosa: Mi hermano estaba sentado en el suelo y Hiwatari de pie frente a él haciendo exactamente lo que yo minutos antes; desahogándose... o tal vez sólo le gustaba comunicarse con la gente a gritos.

"... ESE SIMIO?" gritó Hiwatari

El chico siguió con su efectiva forma de comunicación, pero al notar que Hitoshi no le prestaba atención, decidió interrumpirse y volver la cabeza hacia donde su amigo miraba: a la puerta, más específicamente, a mí. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, el chico fue hacia donde yo estaba, me tomó de la camisa y prácticamente me arrastró hasta llegar frente a Hitoshi.

"Te repito¿acaso quieres que comparta la habitación con este simio?" preguntó señalándome

"¡Oye!"

"Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo, así que apóyame"

"No voy a permitir que me ins... ¡cierto!... ¿piensas que voy a compartir la habitación con este témpano de hielo?" pregunté señalándolo

"Mejor cierra la boca" dijo Hiwatari entre dientes

"Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo así que apóyame" repetí sus palabras

Así, ambos encontramos muy a muestro pesar, que teníamos una cosa en común... al menos por el momento: Nos gustaba gritarle a Hitoshi. Y eso fue lo que hicimos, estoy seguro que le destrozamos los oídos con nuestros gritos al pobre de mi hermano, pero se lo merecía por querer hacernos compartir la habitación. Aunque la final, nadie ganó, pues Hitoshi, desesperado y preocupado por la seguridad de sus preciados oídos -y seguridad mental- salió del dojo diciéndonos que ÉL dormiría en MI habitación y que NOSOTROS dormiríamos en el dojo. Juntos. Y Hitoshi jamás nos explicó de donde sacó la "magnífica" -¿se nota el sarcasmo?- idea de que Hiwatari durmiera en mi habitación.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en dicho dojo. Estábamos dándonos la espalda mutuamente, él estaba con una pose que ya veía como típica: brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Yo simplemente veía la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y es que en realidad ERA lo más interesante en el lugar.

"Fue tu culpa" dije después de varios minutos de tenso silencio

" Oh, por favor, no empieces con eso" dijo con fastidio, casi pudo imaginarlo rodando los ojos "... Bien sabes que fue tu culpa"

" Sí, claro Señor Hielo, fui yo quien vino a reclamarle a mi hermano" sarcasmo, por favor

"Hmf"

"Ja!... ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?" silencio "¿Eso quiere decir que yo tengo la razón"

"..."

"¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Sabes? La manera en la que yo me libro de la gente estúpida es ignorándola y haciéndole creer que tiene la razón"

"Lo que dig... ¡Oye!"

"..."

"..."

"¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?"

"Eres tan amargado que me enfermas"

"Gracias"

Por alguna razón cuando salí del dojo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese Hiwatari era perfecto para una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer a mí: fastidiar. Y a él lo fastidiaba con gusto. Quizá...

... Quizá... Su estancia ahí no sería tan mala...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales:** ehh... sí, lo sé, demasiado corto, demasiado lento, tiene DEMASIADOS defectos, pero es lo único que me salió, ahora que salí de vacaciones tengo que aprovechar el tiempo y también mi racha de... inspiración?... en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Oh, Dios, pésimo formato, lo sé, tuve que recurrir a las comillas porque está cosa no aceptaba guiones, 45 minutos para subir el chap ToT pero al final lo pude subir.

Agradezco por su reviews a**Yuuna Ushiha****, reiko asamiya, Damika Hiwatari, Dani Hiwatari, nancy hiwatari 17 (;) gracias por la info, ninia), Nalle y Cia, ivelight y AlexiaLKLR (don't worry girl, hasta ahora estoy decidida, va a haber Kai/Rei)**

Pues, sé que esto tal vez no les va a importar, pero cambie me dirección de e-mail, ahora es: ranko (guión bajo) otaku (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Por último¡Dejen reviews!


	4. Primera Noche

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

**He is My Brother's Friend **

**Capítulo 4: Primera Noche**

Oh, gran Kami-sama¿qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo¿acaso ser un chico aplicado, estudioso y además de eso sencillo y para nada presuntuoso es un pecado?... de acuerdo, tal vez no soy todas esas cosas, pero tampoco me considero un chico TAN malvado. De vez en cuando –siempre- hago "algunas" bromas y fastidio a "algunas" personas (Traducción de "algunas" en el Diccionario de la Real Dinastía Kinomiya: bastantes) pero eso no es suficiente para que me etiqueten de demonio y me manden a cumplir una tortura tal como dormir bajo el mismo techo que Hiwatari, a unos cuantos metros de él. Eso era lo más cercano al infierno para mí. (N/A: Para ti, por que para mí...ejem, sigamos)

Lo peor de todo: mientras más avanzaba el reloj, más sueño me daba.

En ese momento estaba viendo supuestamente la televisión, aunque viendo nada realmente. A esas alturas los párpados se me hacían pesados y se cerraban contra mi voluntad.

"Vamos, Takao" me auto apoyé con voz adormilada "Ese infomercial está bien interesante, no sabes cuando necesitaras llamar a Madame Karime para que arregle tus abundantes problemas amorosos"

Lancé un largo bostezo, no pudiendo ocultar mi cansancio. Resignado –y dormido- apagué el televisor y me dirigí a la habitación que YO debería estar ocupando para tomar un futón. Entré y fui directamente por la dichosa cosa que, comparándola con mi suave camita, era una roca. Traté de no mirar a mi hermanito –quien pude notar, estaba tirado cómodamente en MI cama llenándola con sus gérmenes- para que mis instintos asesinos no salieran a flote. Y es que¿quién sabe, un día uno puede amanecer calvo y eso era mucho más viable cuando uno adora su melena... ejem 99, como decía, tomé el futón y me dirigí al lugar de mis pesadillas: el dojo

Entré tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruidito, si Hiwatari ya estaba dormido, mejor que se quedara así. Registré cada rincón de la habitación para localizar el lugar de reposo del chico, ubicándolo justo a lado de la puerta, osease, a lado de mí. Me alejé, buscando el lugar más retirado de la bestia para pasar la noche.

Como estaba más dormido que despierto, fue comprensible que al tratar de quitarme los pantalones, terminara compartiendo un dulce beso con el suelo, armando un tremendo escándalo en el proceso. Aún con los pantalones enredados en las piernas, me puse en guardia al instante, buscando con la mirada el lugar en donde estaba el témpano de hielo. Por fortuna, el chico seguía dormido –o eso parecía- y no se había movido un centímetro de su posición. Terminé de sacarme los pantalones y di un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que me deshacía de la chaqueta y de mi amada e inseparable gorra. Por alguna razón que yo desconocía, el sueño que minutos antes me consumía, se había disipado por completo.

Acomodé el futón en el suelo y me recosté por si al sueño le daba por regresar. Y hubiese regresado de no ser porque a menos de cinco minutos de haberme acostado, escuché movimiento a unos metros de mí (entiéndase: Hiwatari despierto). Me congelé en mi lugar, le daba la espalda al chico y fingir estar dormido sería pan comido...

"¿Harás tanto ruido todas las noches?" preguntó con fastidio, aunque el sueño se notaba en su voz

Me corrijo. Misión "fingiendo-estar-dormido-para-que-Hiwatari-no-moleste": fallida.

"No exageres" dije al fin y me levanté, tal vez el sueño no iba a regresar

"Que tú no tengas sueño, no es mi culpa" se quejó

Estuve a punto de reprochar. No lo había volteado a ver y lo mejor hubiera sido no hacerlo. Me quedé, literalmente, sin habla... otra vez. Hiwatari estaba sentado sobre el futón, pero no fue eso lo que me cerró la garganta. El chico no tenía puesta la camiseta y la sabana que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo no me permitía ver si era sólo la camiseta lo que le faltaba... no que me importara, claro. La tenue luz de la luna me permitía ver parte de su cara y cabellos. Aún tenía esos raros triángulos en las mejilla, "¿Serán tatuados?" me pregunté. Tenía el cabello alborotado -más, si era posible- y me pareció gracioso verlo así, tanto que lamenté no tener una cámara fotográfica cerca. Sin poder evitarlo, una sutil sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Lo que no me pareció divertido fue la forma en la que lo vi después. Noté, a pesar de la oscuridad, que debía hacer ejercicio hasta el cansancio para mantenerse en forma. Horas antes no me había fijado en que debería tener unos brazos muy fuertes, su pecho... no, olvídenlo u-u no pienso recordarlo. El hecho es: dándome cuenta de la... forma en la que veía a Hiwatari, un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y algo parecido a un escalofría me recorrió todo el cuerpo, terminando de alguna manera, en aquel punto entre mis piernas. Agradecí a todas las entidades divinas que conocía el que la luz de la luna sólo iluminara mis pies y no la cara.

"¿Qué tanto me estás viendo?" preguntó con molestia, los rubíes de sus ojos brillaban

"N-nada" la voz me temblaba, aunque después recuperé la compostura y desvié la mirada "Ni que fueras tan especial como para que yo te estuviera viendo"

El chico me miró unos segundos con el fastidio plasmado en la cara y lanzó un bufido. Se puso de pie –mostrándome que sólo vestía unos bóxers negros- y salió del dojo sin decir nada. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Traté nuevamente de dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba. La manera de haber estado viendo a Hiwatari de aquella forma aún me inquietaba.

Atribuí mi pequeño desliz a las hormonas. Después de todo, tenía 15 años y el que reaccionara de esa forma a la presencia tan... física de alguien era lógico. Aún y cuando ese alguien fuera Hiwatari. Pero sin importar cuantas veces me lo repitiera, seguía intranquilo.

Traté de dormir. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, di muchas vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, intenté incluso contar ovejitas, perros y otras cosas, pero nada funcionó. Seguía tan despierte como Max cuando tenía una sobredosis de azúcar. Enterré la cara en la almohada, siguiendo con mis intentos fallidos para conciliar el sueño. A buena hora se le había ocurrido al insomnio llegar.

Completamente resignado y aburrido por no tener nada interesante que hacer, me puse de pie y salí del dojo. Justo cuando estaba saliendo, Hiwatari entró en él y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo pasado minutos atrás. Vergonzoso. El tipo no me dirigió ni una mirada, iba con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Ma subí a una de las ramas del árbol que había en el jardín y, sin más que hacer, me puse a contemplar las estrellas. La brisa nocturna mecía los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mis ojos y no había más sonido que el de los grillos. Sería perfecto para dormir de manera tranquila, pero el sueño simplemente no me llegaba.

Se me fue el tiempo pensando en un montón de cosas –Hiwatari era parte de ese montón- hasta que por fin empecé, como había hecho antes, a cerrar los ojos sin siquiera quererlo. Sentía unas terribles ganas de dormir, así que me dirigía al dojo. Entré con la idea de dirigirme a mi futón, pero, aún estando en la puerta, me detuve y volví la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hiwatari. Ahora sí estaba dormido,

Sin pensar en la razón, mis pies me llevaron hacia él, para quedar a su lado. Estaba recostado boca arriba y su pecho se movía la compás de la respiración. Me arrodillé a su lado y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para...

... ver esos raros triángulos. Sí, definitivamente, estaban tatuados. Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha delineé uno de los triángulos tal y como hago todas las cosas: sin pensar. Su rostro se veía relajado, sin el ceño fruncido y la cara de fastidio que había traído toda la tarde. Mucho mejor.

Por la cercanía, noté una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro¿con qué soñaría?

Me sobresalté cuando sus ojos se abrieron, por lo que, haciendo uso de una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que poseía me alejé de él, enredándome a medio camino con mis propias piernas. Por segunda vez en esa noche, terminé de boca al suelo.

Me froté la mandíbula de forma enérgica, dolía mucho. Entonces recordé la razón por la que había terminado así, interrumpí mi tarea y giré la cabeza con lentitud, como si temiera que al hacerlo rápido, algo estallaría. Miré a Hiwatari de reojo y nuevamente estaba sentado en el futón. Me miraba.

Bajé la mirada, esperando su reclamo. Nada. Ninguno dijo nada, pero yo sentí su penetrante mirada en mí.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

"¿Ha-hacer q-qué?" pregunté fingiendo demencia

"Todo ese escándalo" dijo, sentí un gran alivio

"... lo siento" me disculpaba no precisamente por ese "escándalo"

Sin decir nada se volvió a recostar, me daba la espalada. Yo lo imité, pero tardé un poco en dormir, una pregunta me rondaba en la cabeza.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

Al día siguiente (Sábado) lo último que quería era despertar. Estaba tan feliz soñando con Hiwatari... ¡ALTO, no piensen mal. Como decía estaba felizmente soñando las múltiples formas de asesinar a Hiwatari sin que las evidencias me señalaran a mí como principal sospechoso. Hubiera seguido tomando nota de tan buenas asesorías si no hubiese sentido aquellos molestos golpes en el estómago. Sin molestarme en abrir los ojos, di un golpe a los que fuera que me estuviese molestando en medio de tan placentero descanso.

"No molesten" dije medio dormido

Al parecer mi método fue efectivo, porque los golpes cesaron. Pero también, al parecer, la persona, animal, cosa o lo que fuera que me estuviera molestando consiguió un método efectivo para hacerme despertar, pues seis minutos después de haber cesado los golpes, sentí algo frío y líquido cayendo sobre mi lindo rostro. Sí, es lo que piensan: me lanzaron agua, y agua helada. Resignado, saqué mi banderita blanca a modo de rendición y pacíficamente cumplí el deseo de quien quiera que me hubiera lanzado el agua.

"¡Agh!... �¿Acaso no piensan!" bien, quizá eso de pacífico se rompió al momento en el que abrí la boca "¡Es sábado!... ¿No pu..."

"Cierra la boca y levántate" me interrumpió una voz que odiaría por la eternidad

"¡Oh, claro!... ¡Tenías que ser tú Sr. Hielo!" exclamé enfadado "¡Sólo tú podrías molestar a tan temprana hora en Sábado!"

"¿Temprana hora, simio?" preguntó fastidiado "Ya pasa de medio día"

"n-nU... bueno, tú sabes, es sábado... ayer demasiado trabajo en la escuela, luego Hitoshi llegó con un témpa... quiero decir, contigo" me excusé haciendo ademanes exagerados  
"No me importa, Hitoshi me dijo que te despertara..." dijo

"Y tú tan servicial, gracias n-n" dije tratando de molestarlo...

"... Y no sé porque lo hice" obviamente lo logré

Hiwatari salió notablemente enfadado del dojo. Me desperecé y bostezo para después tallarme los ojos. No importaba cuan tarde era, yo aún tenía sueño. Sin preocuparme si iba en ropa interior o no, imité a Hiwatari y salí del dojo tal y como lo haría un zombie.

El camino hacia el comedor ya me lo sabía de memoria, podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados y nada me pasaría. Y así lo hice, la parte de "podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados" fue cierta, llegué casi a salvo al comedor. Pero la clave está en ese _casi_, pues antes de entrar a la habitación, tropecé con algo... mmm, no, más bien con alguien. Supongo que no tengo que decirles el nombre de ese _alguien_. ¿Quién se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida una basura sin tener un día en esa casa?

"¡Oh, diablos¿Que no sabes que no debes sentarte en medio del pasillo?" pregunté

"¿Que no sabes que no debes caminar con los ojos cerrados?" preguntó sin inmutarse

"Hmf... idiota"

"Jejeje... parece que se llevan bien" dijo Hitoshi en forma nerviosa asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Desayuné... sí, desayuné al medio día, lo más rápido que pude. Aún con un pequeño –grande- vacío en mi estómago, me di una ducha rápida. Había quedado de verme con los chicos a eso de las 1:30 PM, y aunque la puntualidad no era lago que me caracterizara, esa vez quería llegar a tiempo. Aguantar los reproches de Hiromi toda la tarde era algo que no me apetecía para nada.

Ese día íbamos a escribirle una carta a Rei. A la hora de la cena Hitoshi comentó algo acerca de que le gustaría verlo y, aunque nosotros ya lo teníamos pensado, eso nos dio la idea de que entre más pronto le escribiéramos, mejor. Mi hermano se llevaría un sorpresa cuando Rei llegara, si es que tenía la oportunidad de ir, claro.

Tanto mi abuelo como Hitoshi notaron que tenía algo... bien, bastante prisa, preguntaron, pero yo me las arreglé para huir de manera cobarde para no tener que contestar sus preguntas. ¿Hiwatari?... no lo sé, tal vez tirándose a un pozo (de acuerdo, eso era lo que YO quería que hiciera)

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque. Cuando llegué ya todos estaba ahí.

"Hey, chicos¿me extrañaron?"

"Estoy seguro, Takao, que Hiromi hubiera sufrido de un ataque si no llegabas en cinco minutos" dijo Max

"No precisamente porque tenga ganas de verte" alegó la chica con ese "simpático" carácter que tenía respecto a lo que a mí se refería "¿Sabías que la puntualidad es importante?"

"Ay, no empieces, por dos minutos no te vas a morir"

"�¿Dos minu..."

"Chicos, mejor empecemos con la carta" interrumpió Kyo, él odiaba esos desplantes de la chica tanto como yo

"Yo apoyo al Jefe" dije inmediatamente

Empezamos con la dichosa carta. Como siempre, Hiromi se autoproclamó jefa de redacción y en cuanto tomó la pluma, se adueñó de la hoja de papel, terminando la carta ella sola en menos de cinco minutos. Aunque eso nos hubiera ahorrado mucho trabajo, decidimos escribir otra que sí tuviera algo de todos. La de Hiromi "la-chica-rosa" Tatibana tenía demasiados sentimentalismos, sin mencionar que, por alguna razón, desde el momento en el que hablaba de Hitoshi, había corazoncitos por todos lados y abundaban las líneas que empezaban con expresiones como: "Mi queridísimo Hitoshi" entre otras cosa que de sólo pensarlas, me provocan unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Entre muchas discusiones, terminamos la carta, sólo quedaba enviarla.

"Yo insisto en que debemos decirle que verifique bien su equipaje antes de venir, en una de esas, Mao se esconde entre su ropa y no me agrada la idea de tenerla todo el día pregonando el supuesto gran romance que tiene con Rei" dije por décima vez desde que habíamos empezado la carta

"Por favor, Takao, lo más seguro es que ella también lo lea, sería grosero escribir eso" dijo Hiromi

"Mas vale prevenir que lamentar" me quejé

"Eres imposible"

"Yo también te quiero"

Así, con Hiromi gritándome hasta de lo que me iba a morir, nos dirigimos al servicio postal para enviar la carta a China, sin imaginar las cosas que la llegada de Rei desataría.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien, sé que esto no tiene contenido (al menos en la parte final) traté de agrgarle más, pero nada salió. Ya no está tan corto¿o sí?. Y esta cosa no me permite poner guiones, veremos hasta cuando tengo que conformarme con comillas

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Sayonara!


	5. Infierno Rojo

He is My Brother's Friend 

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Cap�tulo 5: Infierno Rojo**

¿Quién no odia el Lunes?... es aburrido y por mucho el peor día de la semana. Para mí, el Lunes sólo significa una cosa: escuela. Y la palabras escuela sólo me dice que todo será tan aburrido que dormiré, me descubrirán y me mandarán a detención, en ese orden. Aunque el Lunes también significa que tendré que aguantar durante cinco eternos días a ese... u.ú respira, Takao, respira. ¿A quién me refiero?... ya se los contaré.

Mi fin de semana paso norma, dentro de lo que cabe. El sábado pase el día con los chicos después de haberle enviado la carta a Rei. Y el domingo por fin lo pude pasar con Hitoshi... o algo así. Me pregunto que tan ambigua puede ser la frase "Tarde de hermanos". Al parecer para Hitoshi lo es mucho, ya que su cerebro también lo entiende como "Tarde de hermanos y un colado". Sí, toda la tarde tuvimos la sombra de Hiwatari siguiéndonos los pasos, y cuando me refiero a toda, es TODA. Estuvo presente cuando esa jauría de poodles me persiguió por todo el parque tratando de quitarme mi rico helado de chocolate, ni que decir cuando en ese mismo parque un balón de baloncesto fue a parar a mi linda carita. Y el muy maldito se la paso recordando todas y cada una de las desgracias que pasé esa tarde. Las noches también fueron iguales: yo tratando de postergar lo más posible la hora de dormir, caminar con los ojos cerrados al dojo, hacer escándalo, despertar a Hiwatari, soportar las quejas de Hiwatari, etcétera. Todo igual, EXCEPTO por ese desagradable episodio de "Observando al enemigo" y espero que siga así.

Nuevamente lo digo: odio el Lunes. En especial ese. La noche anterior me había desvelado viendo una película a mí parecer muy buena –ya saben, vísceras por todos lados, sangre al por mayor. De lo mejor- y no hice caso a las recomendaciones del abuelo y Hitoshi acerca de que no me levantaría al día siguiente. Obviamente yo alegué lo contrario. Y en momentos como aquel en el que alguien me despertó arrojándome un vaso de agua helada en la cara o cuando vi la muerte cerca al casi ahogarme en el plato de cereal frente a mí, me arrepiento de no haber hecho caso a la voz que todos llaman conciencia –que en realidad era Hitoshi-. ¿Lección aprendida? No

Un grito proveniente de afuera llamó mi atención, inmediatamente reconocí la voz. Era Max que acostumbraba a pasar por mí para irnos juntos a la escuela. Hiromi y Kyo quedaban descartados, pues les gustaba llegar temprano... no, me corrijo, a Hiromi le gustaba llegar temprano y Kyo era obligado por ella a llegar temprano. Pobre chico.

Me despedía del abuelo y de Hitoshi, y sin darme cuenta casi lo hago de Hiwatari. Lo observé, seguí con la pose que ya debería patentar: ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Me pregunto si pensar como él será divertido... Nah! Fíjate de quien hablas, Takao.

Aún así dije un "Nos vemos" para todos y a la vez para nadie. Salí y ahí estaba Max, como siempre, con su peculiar sonrisa en la cara (:3). Hablamos de varias cosas, le platiqué la magnífica película que había visto –algo entre asco y angustia se reflejó en su cara durante mi relato¿por qué ser�?-, también acerca de minada ordinario fin de semana y sobre la carta que habíamos enviado a Rei. Yo había notado a Max un poco más entusiasta que de costumbre desde que habíamos enviado aquella carta, para ser más específicos, desde que pensamos en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Rei, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Íbamos tan concentrados en nuestra platica –más mía que suya- que no supimos ni como llegamos a la escuela. rápido y temprano, como casi nunca.

Kyo y Hiromi ya estaba en el aula. El Jefe estaba sumergido en la pantalla de su inseparable, parlante y, a veces insoportable, laptop y Hiromi estaba algo ocupada dando órdenes a los que se encargaría de la limpieza del aula durante la semana. Según yo, se toma muy en serio el trabajo –"Ser presidenta de la clase no es nada fácil" eran sus palabras-. Traté de escabullirme de ella para que no me mandara alguna cosa a mí también, aparentemente lo logré. Llegué a mi pupitre y estaba a punto de tomar una pequeña siesta, cuando un golpe a un lado de mi cabeza me lo impidió. Ahí estaba Hiromi con su aura tan roja como las cerezas y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"Buenos días "yo como siempre, tan encantador

"Nada de buenos u.ú... ¡A estudiar!" ordenó señalando el objeto con el que había golpeado mi pupitre: el grueso y carente de dibujitos libro de matemáticas "Soy tu tutora, si te la pasas de flojo y repruebas, dañarás mi reputación"

"P-pero Hiromi, los exámenes inician hasta dentro de un mes" dije tratando de librarme de la tortura de estudiar

"No te pregunte, genio u.ú"

"Esta bien, pero no hay necesidad de ponerse tan ogros" murmuré esperando que Hiromi no me escuchara

"�¿Qué dijiste?" ya empezaba notársele una venita en la sien

"N-nada, que voy a estudiar "

"Vaya tutora que te conseguiste, amigo" dijo Max burlándose

"¿Amigo?... se supone que los amigos se apoyan"

"¡Yo paso!... mejor voy a ver que hace Kyo" dijo el chico huyendo de sus deberes como amigo

Vaya amigos que tengo. Ríanse de mí si quieren, pero en cuanto a escuela se refiere, lo Moguer es no contradecir a Hiromi. No la entiendo, un segundo está enfadada y al siguiente destila dulzura. De hecho, no entiendo a ninguna chica, pero en fin... n.n eso no importa, mientras fingiera que estudiaba, Hiromi no me pondría a limpiar el aula...

"Te quedarás a limpiar el aula después de clases, Takao" ordenó Hiromi desde el otro extremo del salón "Y estudia, no creas que no sé que estás fingiendo"

Bueno, olviden lo último...

Déjenme les explico la situación. Yo iba tremendamente mal en matemáticas, para no dejar la materia, el profesor me dio la opción –más bien, me obligó- de tener un tutor lo que restaba del semestre, y a cambio de que yo pasara la materia, le daría algo a la persona que fuera mi tutora, no recuerdo lo que era, pero hizo que los cerebritos de la clase saltarán como peces fuera del agua gritando "¡Yo, yo, yo!". Entre las opciones estaban Hiromi y Kyo, yo obviamente prefería a Kyo, pero mi amiga se adelantó y se puntó como mi tutora ante de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Desde el punto de vista de Hiromi, Kyo sería demasiado flexible conmigo y yo no aprendería nada. Desde mi punto de vista, Kyo sería demasiado flexible conmigo y sería más divertido. Pero Hiromi ganó y fue así como terminé dentro de este infierno.

"Oh, vamos linda Hiromi, no seas tan mala conmigo" dije con la voz más melosa de mi repertorio

"No me vas a convencer con eso" dijo sin ablandarse ni un poco

"¡Cómo quieres que estudie si me amontonas tantos deberes?" pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos (exagero un poco, lo siento)

"Deberías agradecerme, de todos modos me quedaré a esperarte para estudiar en la tarde" dijo un sonrisa que para todos era angelical, pero para mí era diabólica

"¡Disfrutas torturándome!"

"Ya sabes" no dijo más y se puso a platicar con sus amigas

Miré el enorme y seguramente aburrido libro de matemáticas y luego vi la mesa de mi pupitre, imaginándomela como una suave almohada. Libro. Siesta. Libro. Siesta. Libro...

No hace falta mencionar lo que escogí¿verdad?

Un golpe en el rostro me despertó. Lo siguiente que supe fue el horrible sabor de la tiza en mi boca y vi el borrador de la pizarra en el suelo. Levanté un poco la vista y ahí estaba Hiromi al frente del salón con un venita en la sien que parecía que iba a explotar si seguía creciendo. Afortunadamente no pudo gritarme más, porque en ese momento llegó el profesor.

Química. Que aburrido¿de qué me servía saber en que parte de la rara tabla esa estaba el hidrógeno o cuanto pesaba? De nada. Bostezando abiertamente y sin ninguna vergüenza, estaba a punto de tomar una merecida siesta, pero en el camino hacia la mesa del pupitre, mi vista vio el bolígrafo que estaba justo arriba de mi libreta abierta en una hoja completamente en blanco (¿tomando notas en clase? Claro, yo siempre ), así que no le pensé mucho. Tomé el bolígrafo y empecé a dibujar. Nada en especial realmente, sólo lo hacía para no aburrirme.

Cuando terminé mi "obra" y vi lo que había hecho, casi sufrí un infarto a media clase. En la hoja ya no tan en blanco había un rostro, que no me recordaría a nadie es especial si no hubiera sido porque el rostro tenía el ceño fruncido y dos triángulos en cada mejilla¿qué diablos me pasaba? Se suponía que debía dibujar una linda chica o yo que sé. Todo menos "eso".

"_Lo que pasa es que lo odias tanto que siempre lo tienes en la cabeza"_ me auto tranquilicé

pensé en deshacerme de la hoja, lo iba a hacer, pero antes de hacerlo, di la vuelta a la hoja confirmando mis sospechas. Del otro lado estaba la tarea que justamente iba entregar en esa clase. No hubiera sido problema decir que no traía la tarea, pero no sólo en matemáticas tenía problemas. Bueno, sería fácil entonces, dejaría que me revisaran la tarea y después arrancaría la hoja y adiós problemas. Fácil (eso creía yo)

Estaba feliz, faltaba sólo una aburrida hora de ciencias y me desharía de la hoja. Había sido fácil entregar al tarea sin que al profesor se le ocurriera dar vuelta a esa hoja, si lo hubiera hecho habría sido un verdadero problema, considerando que Hiromi estaba detrás de mí y ella tenía un censor especial para localizar Hiwatari's. Ahora tenía la dichosa hoja en la mano, muy arrugada ya. No podía negarlo, estaba nervioso. Después de 50 largos minutos, el timbre que indicaba el receso.

"�¡Sí!" celebré arrugando aún más la hoja en el proceso

"¿Qué te..."

Dejé al jefe con la palabra en la boca, pues salí del aula de manera precipitada. Caminé por los pasillos esquivando a las decenas de alumnos que seguramente iban a la cafetería. Quería llegar a donde estuviera el contenedor de basura más alejado, sabía que nadie llegaría a los extremos de buscar algo en la basura, pero quería estar seguro. Llegué al lugar (detrás del edificio de los de 5º semestre) y estaba apunto de decirle "Sayonara" al problema, pero una mano fue más rápida que yo y me arrebató la hoja antes de que pudiera siquiera soltarla.

Me giré con intenciones de reclamarle a la persona, pero en cuanto vi quién era, me quedé mudo. Ahí, con toda su roja cabellera y sus ojos azules estaba mi segunda peor pesadilla (la primera era Hiwatari): Yuriy Ivanov

"¡Quién es él?" preguntó con algo de curiosidad "¿Tu novio?"

"¿Mi nov... ¡NO!" grité "Devuélvemela"

"Lo siento, pequeño Takao, ahora es mía" dio al tiempo que doblaba la hoja en cuatro partes y la metía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón "¿Quién es?"

"¡Nadie!...ahora devuélvela" exigí extendiendo la mano

"Si no es nadie entonces no lo necesitas" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi mano, inmediatamente retiré mi mano, casi como si el simple toque me hubiera quemado "Te la puedo devolver, pero..."

"¡Pero?" no me gustaba su tono

"... tendrás que salir conmigo" terminó con una sonrisa que me repugnaba

"No... es mía y la quiero de vuelta"

"Ya sabes cómo conseguirla" dijo y sacó la hoja de su bolsillo "Si te interesa debe ser importante"

Traté de arrebatársela, pero él, aprovechando su estatura, alzó un poco el brazo, dejándola fuera de mi alcance.

"Ya sabes" repitió e hizo el ademán de irse

"¡Espera!" lo llamé y se volvió con una sonrisa "Puedes quedártela si quieres"

"..." su sonrisa desapareció "Iré a tu casa el sábado, por si cambias de opinión"

Yuriy se alejó sin decir nada más, aunque yo estaba preocupado. Ni yo sé porque le daba tanta importancia a esa hoja, él ni siquiera conocía a Kai.

Verán, mi... erm, historia con Yuriy Ivanov es la siguiente: lo conocí cuando aún iba en secundaria, yo acababa de entrar y él estaba en 2º año. Nuestro encuentro fue casual, la secundaria estaba algo lejos de mi casa y tenía que tomar un autobús para ir y regresar. Yuriy y yo tomábamos el mismo autobús. La primera vez que hablamos me pareció un chico agradable. Nos veíamos todos los días en la parada de autobús y empezamos algo así como una amistad. Pero luego noté que se comportaba algo raro conmigo, primero empezó con pequeños detalles como pagando el pasaje de ambos con su dinero o cediéndome el asiento. Pero después tomaba cualquier pretexto para pasarme el brazo por los hombros y cosas así. Cuando le cuestioné acerca de su comportamiento, me confesó que yo le gustaba y me invitó a salir. Me sentí raro, no por el hecho de que ambos fuéramos chicos, no, me sentía raro con él. Yo le dije que no podía corresponderle, me apenó tanto decirle eso y al parecer le dolió que se lo dijera. Pensé que las cosas seguirían igual, pero no fue así. Yuriy jamás me volvió a dirigir la palabras, al menos no como amigo. Siempre hacer que saliera con él y pasó de ser el lindo chico que te ia al desagradable tipo que te molesta. Tenía un buen tiempo sin mencionar nada acerca del asunto. Hasta hoy.

Creo que no hace falta decir que lo sola idea de tener a Yuriy molestándome me arruino por completo el día. Las clases ya no me aburrían, simplemente las ignoraba. Y para colmo, todavía tenía que quedarme a hacer la limpieza.

Después de varias horas aburridas y de las cuales no recordaba ni como estuve respirando, se llegó la hora de salida. Todos salieron, me despedía de Max y Kyo para después ir por lo necesario para limpiar la estúpida aula (estaba enojado¿saben?)

"Te espero afuera, Takao y no te tardes demasiado" me dijo Hiromi cuando estaba a punto de empezar con la limpieza, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y murmuré un débil 'Sí' "¿Estás bien?"

"... eh... sí" respondí dudoso

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí... ahora vete que me interrumpes u.u"

"Eso se gana una por tratar de ser buena amiga" dijo saliendo enfadada

Empecé con desgano, pero avanzaba. Ya estaba por terminar, sólo me faltaba lo más fácil: sacudir los borradores n.n. Estaba yo bien emocionado en mi tarea, cuando escuché que entraban al aula y cerraban la puerta. Ni me molesté en voltear, estaba seguro de que era Hiromi, que venía a apurarme.

"Ni lo digas que ya me lo sé de memoria: "Apúrate, Takao"" dije imitando la voz de mi amiga

No respondió. Estaba por voltear cuando sentí unas manos en la cintura. Pensé en reclamar, pero unos labios sobre los míos me lo impidieron. Solté los borradores y me separé con un fuerte empujón de la persona que se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Era un chico, lo sabía. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Yuriy, aunque una parte de mí ya lo sospechaba.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunté alterado

"Al..." no pudo continuar porque yo, reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía le había dado un puñetazo, contrario a lo que pensé, rió

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!"

"¿O qué?" preguntó sonriendo "Por fin, después de tanto buscarlo, logré besarte, Takao y estoy seguro de que nadie más lo había hecho"

Lo miré con odio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la puerta se abrió, esta vez sí era Hiromi.

"Tak... ¿qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó al notar la presencia de Yuriy

"Vaya, no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para andar por la escuela" dijo él con sarcasmo

"P-pero... tú no..." no continuó, siempre le ocurría lo mismo con Yuriy, perdía gran parte de la seguridad que la caracterizaba y yo sabía a la perfección que no era porque el chico le gustara

"Ya, me largo, de todos modos no importa porque ya conseguí lo que quería" dijo mirándome de reojo, iba salir del aula, pero antes de hacerlo murmuró: "Nos vemos el sábado..."

Salió dejando un tenso silencio entre Hiromi y yo.

"¿A qué se refería con que ya había conseguido lo que quería?" preguntó ella

"¿Qué más va a querer ese tipo? Sólo molestar" dije recobrando la compostura, Hiromi ya conocía la historia, pero por alguna razón no quise contarle lo ocurrido

"¿Seguro?" preguntó con desconfianza

"Claro"

"Takao, quiero ayudarte" dijo viéndome a los ojos, veía sinceridad en sus ojos, pero aún así no le dije nada

"¿Quieres ayudarme? Entonces enséñame matemáticas que voy de mal en peor" dije volviendo a mi actitud normal "¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que estudiar"

"¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada" al parecer ella también recupero su humor habitual

Ambos nos dirigimos a mi casa, ella trataba de ocultarlo pero en verdad se notaba preocupada. Aunque yo lo iba más.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Holas! Aquí les dejo este capitulo, sé que como el anterior, ni va al caso, pero es necesario para la historia. Les aviso que tal vez me tarde más en subir el proximo capitulo, pues mi compu ha pasado a mejor vida y tengo acceso a internet sólo con la de mi bro, pero me tiene las horas contadas, así que espero poder leerlas pronto. Tengo una pregunta , Yuriy¿se escribe así? Si no háganmelo saber, sí?

Ahora tengo algo de prisa, pero nos leemos, eh?

Sayonara!


	6. Caras Conocidas

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla bla... Odio esto

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

O el mundo me odia o tengo la peor suerte del mundo. La que ustedes quieran, aunque ninguna me conviene. Primero, Yuriy se pone en plan de molestarme más de lo que ya lo hacía y todavía dice que va ir a mi casa este sábado, como si quisiera verlo. Luego, Hiromi se enfada conmigo y dice que no será más mi tutora después de llevar casi dos meses en esto, y pos si eso fuera poco, le prohíbe a Kyo que se convierta en mi tutor. Y apenas es Jueves.

Yuriy se ha puesto más insoportable que de costumbre -y eso ya es decir mucho-. Como ya dije, no molestaba tanto como cuando estábamos en secundaria, lo único que hacía era soltar comentarios que no me gustaban para nada, y eso las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos. Pero desde el Lunes me ha molestado más que todo ese tiempo. Empezando por lo que dijo de que no me devolvería la estúpida hoja si no salí con él¿Qué pensaba ese chico¿Qué con el pasar de los años iba a cambiar de opinión? Si pensaba eso, entonces está mal de la cabeza. Después, no conforme con haberme arruinado el día con su sola presencia, va a buscarme y me... ustedes saben lo que pasó. Y lo que más rabia me da es que lo que dijo es cierto: nadie me había besado antes. No que sea cursi para decir que quería guardar el primer beso para mi persona especial ni nada parecido, pero prefería que fuera cualquier persona antes que Yuriy. Y lo pero era que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Se suponía que una experiencia de ese calibre debía ser agradable y que te agradara recordarla. Y la mía de agradable no tenía nada.

Pero pasemos a otra cosa. Verán, eso de "adiós tutora" se dio ayer, aunque empezó desde el Lunes. Ese día Hiromi había organizados algo así como una tarde de estudios, pero también precisamente ese día se le dio a Yuriy por empezar con su operación "Molestando al buen Takao" y de lo que menos tenía ganas era de estudiar. Hiromi se dio cuenta de eso y, con un par de efectivos pero dolorosos golpes con el pequeño y nada pesado -sarcasmo- libro de matemáticas, trató de hacer que me concentrara en ese montón de variables y todo lo demás. Yo, temiendo por la salud de mi cráneo y cerebro, no tuve otra opción más que poner atención. Pero justo cuando ya tenía toda la disposición de aprender y Hiromi de explicarme, a mi "amable" huésped se le ocurrió pasar por la habitación en la que estábamos estudiando. Supongo que predicen los resultados: una Hiromi con ojos de corazón , lanzando suspiros cada cinco segundos mientras se perdía en su mundo rosa fantaseando cosas que no me apetece saber y un gran charco causado por el babeo de mi amigo. Y es que a buena hora se le ocurrió a Kai quitarse su eterna bufanda y chaqueta, ya que desde el punto de vista de un persona del género femenino, se veía bien así... u.u... 66... 99... ¡Está bien! Yo también pensé que se veía algo -haciendo énfasis en "algo"- bien. ¿Contentos? Bien, permítanme seguir con mi relato. Como decía, Hiromi quedó K.O. después de ver a Kai y yo no vi mejor momento para mi venganza : ). Así que haciendo uso de mi carente delicadeza, saqué a mi voluble amiga de su trance (y de paso le rompí los tímpanos) con un sonoro grito. Como era de esperarse, Hiromi se enfadó tanto que se fue dejándome medio muerto por los golpes y dejando la tarde de estudios inconclusa (de la cual no aprendí nada.

El martes fue normal, unos cuantos golpes con el dichoso libro y discusiones sin sentido, sólo lo habitual. El miércoles creo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Hiromi. Tengo que aceptarlo, a veces sólo pienso en mí y, créanlo o no, me he puesto en lugar de Hiromi y francamente yo no soportaría tanto tiempo y encima tener que sacar de aprietos a una persona como yo. Pues, lo que sucedió fue otra tarde de estudios, pero está vez en su casa. Digamos que le puse un poco más de atención al programa de televisión que estaba viendo su pequeño hermano (N/YS: Hiromi tiene hermanos?... no?... pues ni modo, yo ya le inventé uno n.n) que a ella y explotó. No pensé que fuera a tomarla tan en serio como para decidir no ser más mi tutora y dejarme a la deriva a mitad de semestre. No soy bueno pensando en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos.

Y al día siguiente el profesor me recibió con la noticia de que me había quedado sin tutora y cuando le sugería que fuera Kyo, me dijo que el chico ya se había retirado de la contienda (para mí que el Jefe dijo eso para no recibir la furia de cierta chica manipuladora llamada Hiromi). En cuanto la clase se enteró, lo supuestamente cerebritos ya estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla campal para que le sobreviviente de dicha batalla fuera mi próximo tutor, pero antes de que la pelea iniciara, el sabio -mentira- profesor dijo que para mi crítica situación necesitaría a una persona experimentada. Pensé que se refería a sí mismo y casi salté de alegría, pues a él era fácil engañarlo -Ya mencioné que no aprendo de mis errores-. Sin embargo, el "inteligente" profesor, aclaró las cosas, diciendo que un alumno mayor que yo tenía que ser mi tutor. Me dijo que un tal Hiroyuki Sendou sería mi nuevo asesor, no vi problema alguno en eso.

Y con Kai, podría decirse que... mmm, las cosas mejoraron. Al menos ahora me deja llamarlo por su nombre. Lo que pasó fue que simplemente me... ¿harté? de molestarlo. Sé que dije que molestarlo era divertido y placentero para mi ego, pero no me gusta estar mal con las personas. Prefiero fastidiarlo y que sepa que no va en serio a fastidiarlo y que me guarde rencor o algo parecido. Pero como sabe, Kai siempre será Kai y no cooperó mucho. Lo único que pedía era que dejara de decirme simio.

Aunque algunas cosas van bien (la minoría), lo digo: mi vida va cuesta abajo.

"La vida apesta" murmuré viendo sin interés alguno el suelo

"No, te equivocas, tú apestas" dijo una voz

Me volteé para buscar -y de paso asesinar- a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirme en medio de mis meditaciones acerca de lo horrible de mi vida. La única persona cerca era un chico que se veía algo mayor que yo. Vestía unas ropas algo raras (a mi parecer, chinas), tenía los ojos dorados y sonreía con presunción, mostrando unos raros colmillos. Sé que a estas alturas, ustedes ya sabrá de quien se trata, pero aceptémoslo: soy algo denso. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de aquel chico no fueron ni sus colmillos ni sus ojos, sino la cinta que tenía en la frente, sobre todo el símbolo en ella: el Yin Yang. Esa cinta sólo se la había visto a una persona en toda mi vida. Me acerqué a él, examinándolo. Me dirigía una mirada entre divertida y extrañada. Caminé hasta quedar detrás de él sólo para ver lo que me confirmaría si era quien yo creía que era. Y sí, el largo cabello atado con una cinta blanca me lo confirmó.

"¿Rei?"

"El mismo que viste y calza" respondió sin borrar sus sonrisa

Contrario a lo que hice cuando Max regresó (darle un abrazo de esos asfixiantes... no, Max y yo no fuimos, somos ni seremos nada, así que no me miren así) nos saludamos con un amistoso apretón de manos.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, creí que cuando escribieron que quería que viniera era porque querían que viniera" dijo con sarcasmo "Además, la pregunta sería para ti, yo iba a tu casa, se supone que tu hermano no debe saber que yo regreso... ¿qué querías que hiciera si hubiera llegado a tu casa y no estuvieras ahí?"

"Eh.. creo que tienes razón n.nU... pero yo no me refiero a eso, sino a por qué no avisaste"

"Primero, quería llegar de sorpresa" dijo "Segundo, quiero conocer al chico que dices que te hace la vida de cuadritos"

"¿A cuál de los dos" murmuré

"¿Perdón?"

"Oh, nada, nada... ese chico, pues él llegó..."

Le conté todo acerca de Kai y de la ya no tan pésima relación que levábamos. Omitiendo, claro, cierto episodio que no quiero ni necesito recordar, ya que ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

"Pero... no puede ser tan malo¿o sí?"

"¿Dudas de mí?"

"La verdad un poco" yo estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que no lo hiciera "De Hiromi decías lo mismo¿recuerdas? Que era una mandona y no sé que más y no era cierto... al menos no tanto como tú decías"

"Eso ya es pasado" dije restándole importancia "Y hablando de Hiromi, no te recomiendo que te acerques demasiado a ella, al parecer sus hormonas femeninas han salido a flote y se fija en cualquier chico que pase frente a ella"

"¿Incluyéndote"

"¿Oye, no me lances la maldición!"

Seguimos hablando. Afortunadamente, me informó de que sí había revisado su equipaje -que consistía en una pesada mochila- antes de venir y no había rastro de Mao. Uff, gracias a Dios. Le conté más acerca de Kai y tal vez algún día... le dijera acerca de Yuriy. Algún día.

Llegamos a mi casa. Le dije que esperara afuera, si se suponía que su llegada era un sorpresa, no podía dejar que Hitoshi lo viera. Entré y estaba a punto de decirle a él que lo hiciera, cuando vi a mi hermano caminar hacia la cocina. Teníamos que ir entonces al dojo.

"Sígueme" susurré haciendo una seña con la mano

Fuimos hasta el dojo. Entramos, pero ambos nos detuvimos al ver a Kai sentado en una esquina de la habitación.

"¿Es él?" preguntó Rei en un susurro, yo asentí sin quitar la vista de Kai "¿Esta dormido?"

"Claro que no" respondí del mismo modo "Acostúmbrate a verlo así"

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

Creo que Kai no hizo movimiento alguno cuando entramos, porque pensó que quien había entrado era solamente Hitoshi o yo, pero cuando notó que eran dos las personas, abrió los ojos. Su vista, desde el principio, se centró en Rei.

"¿Voy a presentarme o qué? Preguntó Rei en un susurro y apenas abriendo la oca al sentirse observado

"Supongo" respondí del mismo modo

Casi pude escuchar como mi amigo pasaba saliva. Dejó la mochila recargada en el marco de la puerta y avanzó con pasos vacilantes hacia Kai, quien no había dejado de mirarlo todo el tiempo. Llegó hasta él y se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de hablar. Oh, Dios, Rei estaba en verdad nervioso.

"Soy Rei Kon, mucho gusto" dijo con la mano extendida

Kai se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de Rei, extrañamente había dejado el ceño fruncido para otra ocasión. Rei estaba nervioso, sí, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada. Pensé que Kai haría con él lo mismo que hizo conmigo: irse si decir nada y dejarlo con la mano en el aire, de hecho, sí lo dejó con la mano en el aire, pero...

"Rei Kon" dijo Kai sin siquiera mirarlo y pretendiendo irse

"A-aún no sé tu nombre" recordó Rei antes de que Kai se fuera

Mala jugada, Rei. Casi podía ver la tremenda explosión de Kai, para que después legara la parte en la que salto y gritó: "¡Te equivocaste, no es agradable!" y me burlara un buen rato de la mala suerte de Rei (que comparada con la mía, no es nada).

"Kai Hiwatari" dijo volviendo a mirar a Rei

"Entonces, mucho gusto Kai Hiwatari" dijo él recuperando parte de su seguridad y bajando la mano al fin, al darse cuenta de que Kai no la estrecharía

"Lo mismo digo, Rei Kon" Kai dejó de verlo y retomó su camino hacia la salida

Mi reacción fue inmediata: la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo. Ni siquiera me quejé o dije algo cuando Kai me dio un golpe con el hombro al salir del dojo. Esa era la mayor muestra de amabilidad que el ruso había dado desde que lo conocía -que no era mucho tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente para poder decir con seguridad que Kai no era de esos que se presentara de manera convencional-. Podría decirse que esperaba que Kai regresara y dijera que todo había sido una broma, pero después me reprendí, Kai no hacía bromas.

"No se veía tan desagradable" dijo Rei viéndome con una sonrisa

"¡No es posible, él no... ay, lo que sea!"

"Jejejeje... olvidemos eso¿quieres? Mejor vamos con tu hermano

Asentí, aún dudando que lo que antes viera fuera real. Dije a Rei que esperara y llamé a Hitoshi. Cuando mi hermano vio a Rei, su reacción fue parecida a la mía: observar al chico un rato (aunque no tanto como yo)y para asegurarse de que en realidad fuera Rei, ver el largo de su cabello. Su saludo fue... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿cómo se saludan los amigos después de años de no verse?... ¿ya lo imaginaron?... Pues fue así (N/YS: Lo siento, Takao no es bueno con los detalles, perdónenlo) (N/T: �� Claro, échame la culpa)

Salí del dojo con cautela, aunque una vez fuera de él empecé una carrera hacia la casa de Max. Ambos fuimos por Hiromi y Kyo (pensaba olvidar, por lo menos por ese día, el incidente con Hiromi). No les dije porque quería que me acompañaran, por esa razón, Hiromi no paró de decirme que tal vez la había interrumpido en sus estudios por alguna estupidez. Milagrosamente, logré controlarme lo suficiente para no empezar otra discusión.

Cuando llegamos a m casa, Hiromi seguía quejándose y no cerró la boca, sino hasta que vio a Rei a unos metros de ella. Las reacciones de mis amigos fueron las siguientes: Hiromi le dijo lo mucho que lo extrañaba y le dio un abrazo de esos rompe-huesos (no pude resistir burlarme de ella y me gané un buen golpe); Kyo, sin dejar de ser Kyo, o recibió con un simple "bienvenido" aunque la felicidad se notaba en su voz. La de Max fue algo rara, me hubiera imaginado todo, excepto que reaccionara de la manera en la que lo hizo: Saludó a Rei con un débil "Hola" y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro. Jamás pensé que eso significara algo.

Siendo breves: pasamos el resto del día(que era muy poco) con Rei.

¿Kai?... estuvo honrándonos con su "amplia y fluida" conversación desde lo lejos. Yo hubiera pensado que sería Hitoshi quien incluiría a Kai en la conversación, pero fue Rei quien se encargó de eso, aunque tenía que conformarse con las respuestas de Kai, que consistían en monosílabos (si es que respondía).

Desde el principio noté que entre ellos 2 había una buena química. Tan vez no sería tan notoria, pero de que la había, la había. Kai no se había comportado grosero (dentro de lo que para él es grosero) con Rei. Me pareció increíble que no le mandara a Rei una mirada de 'No te incumbe' cuando le preguntó por su nombre o cuando le preguntó su edad. Yo ya se lo había preguntado una vez y me di cuenta de que se había controlado muy bien para no mandarme a volar de un golpe. Y aquella vez ni me respondió.

Entonces, tuve que agregar una cosa más a la lista 'Kai Hiwatari'. Yo siempre había pensado que Kai tenía la edad de mi hermano (20) y creo todos habían tenido el mismo pensamiento, pues nadie le preguntó a Hitoshi por el dato, o en este caso, a Kai. Y una vez más descubrí que estaba equivocado. Kai no tenía 20, sino 18 años. Gracias, Rei.

Bien, quizás no era química, tal vez sólo se llevaban bien. Pero de todas maneras... no sé porque no me gustó.

La noche llegaba. Si bien había arreglado algunas cosas con Kai, todavía se senyí la tensión entre nosotros. Aunque ahora Rei había llegado y eso significaba que no tenía que estar completamente solo con Kai en el dojo (sí, mi hermano aún no me regresaba mi habitación y no daba señales de querer hacerlo).

"¿Y Mao?" pregunté después de haber ido por el futón de Rei

"¿Qué con ella?"

"¿Qué pasó con el inmeso amor que según ella, te tenía?"

"eh... ¿recuerdas que dije que con los años pasaría?" preguntó y yo asentí en señal de afirmación "Pues, digamos que... empeoró"

"¿Empeoró?" pregunté, si ya de por sí Mao era insoportable, ahora agreguenle en hecho de que hubiera empeorado... Horrible¿verdad?

"Sí, ahora se la pasa diciendo que se casará conmigo y que tendremos lindos hijos..." al terminar la oración, sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la columna y estoy seguro de que a Rei le pasó lo mismo

¿Hijos con Mao?... ¡Eww! la chica es linda, pero... Pobre Rei.

"Te compadezco, amigo" dije palmeandole la espalda

"No me lo recuerdes T.T"

Llegamos al dojo, pensé que Kai estaría ahí, pero no fue así. El dojo estaba vació.

"¿Y Kai?"

"No lo sé ni me importa" respondí extendiendo mi futón en el suelo "Pero acostumbrate a eso... y ni le pidas una explicación, por que no la recibirás"

"Es muy misterioso" comentó Rei haciendo lo mismo que yo

"Creo que ni Hitoshi que se supone es su amigo, sabe todo acerca de él"

"Supongo que algún día lo dirá"

"Supongo"

"Buenas noches... simio"

"Bue.. �¡Qué?"

"Así te llama Kai¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba

"¿C-cómo lo sabes?"

"Él me lo dijo" dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo

"¿Él te lo dijo?"

"O algo así... me parece incrible que siga vivo después de llamarte así" seguía sonriendo "En fin... buenas noches"

"Sí... buenas noches"

¿Él se lo dijo¿Desde cuándo Kai es tan comunicativo? No lo conocía muy bien, pero... esto no me gustaba nada.

No pude conciliar el sueño, al menos no inmediantamente. Estaba pensando en lo que Reio me había dicho. La respiración de mi amigo se oía lenta y pausada a unos metros de mí, señal de que dormía.

Como una hora después de que Rei me hubiese dado las buenas noches, escuché la puerta del dojo abrirse. Obviamente era Kai. Traté de fingirme dormido y a parecer funcionó. Si embargo, Kai seguí de pie en la puerta, no lo había escuchado caminar ni cerrar la puerta. Sentí deseos de abrir los ojos, Y así lo hice.

Tal vez no había escuchado a Kai caminar ni cerrar la puerta, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera hecho. La puerta seguí abierta, pero Kai no seguía cerca de ella. Tratñe de adecuar mi vista a la oscurida y gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la puerta abierta, pude distinguir la figura de Kai. Estaba en cunclillas. Frente a Rei. Haciendo lo que yo hiciera la primera noche que él la pasó aquí: observando.

De nuevo, no me gustó.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Konnichiwa! volví! Este capítulo tampoco me gustó, traté de hacerlo interesante, pero simplemente no me salió. Ahora Rei llegó y quien sabe (ni yo lo sé) que cosas traerá con su llegada. Pero una cosa sí se: Takao se retorcerá de celos! Risa maniaca

Ejem... prosigamos. Les tengo una muy mala noticia:

�¡REGRESE A CLASES! Ahora tendré menos tiempo de actualizar (XD como si hicera la tarea XD)

Ahora, a petición de dos lectora y a que sí tuve tiempo esta vez, contestaré los lindos reviews que ustedes me dejan:

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Kai y Yuriy se concerán, cuando? no se, pero lo harán. Oh, los rusos, Takao sufrir�!

**AlexiaLKLR: **Aquí est�! Me agrda oir que te gusta la history Peke y pues, ya te contesté el review y lo seguiré haciendo siempre que tu me dejes reviews que contestar (XD chantaje!)

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17 : **Gracias de nuevo por la info, ninia! A Yuriy dolerle el golpe? No lo creo, seguirá molestando a Takao XD

**Kayle Hiwatari-83 : **Arigato por el review! pos... no sé, yo no sñe de amor (TToTT nadie me quiere!) pero es una situación que se repite a menudo, aunque tampoco quiero poner a Yuriy como el malo de la historia, ya cambiará.

**Reiko Asaniya: **Kai y Yuriy? Forman parte de mi extensa lista de bishies, no son lindos? Arigato x leerlo ninia, See you!

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **O.o Pues lo escribiré... ¡no sé! Pero eso es cosa a parte¿En serio crees que soy soy buena escribiendo el KaiTaka:3... yo pienso lo mismo (me encanta mi modestia XD), a pesar de que me guste el KR, no soy buena para eso y don't worry, está decidido, esto terminará siendo un KaiTakao. Nos leemos!

**Nalle y Cia**: Yo sé, yo sé, pero ya pagará (aunque no seré tan mala con él) tal vez llegué cierto ruso pelilavanda a enamorar a cierto ruso pelirrojo, quien sabe, pero yo no dije nada, eh? 99... Kai sentir celos? Tal vez, cuando se enteré de lo que le espera a Takao, me matará ):)

**Damika Hiwatari: **Arigato, ninia¿en serio crees que refleja la personalidad de Takao? Yo soy así, yo soy así! O.o al menos un poco... soy experta en quejarme. See you, ninia!

**Hisaki Raiden: **Aquí est�! contestado! No es que no me interese, es sólo que desde que mi computadora pasó a mejor vida (TT.TT) tengo que usar la de mi hermano y me desconecta a cada rato, por lo que no me da mucho tiempo para volver a releer lo lindos reviews y todo eso, pero ya le agarré el modo a la máquina y ya le enseñé quin manda XD... por cierto, dile a tu Yami que me cae bien... Tú no u.u... no es cierto!XD


	7. Invitación

He is My Brother's Friend 

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei (posible)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

**Nota: **Este es mi primer FF de Beyblade y sobre todo mi primer FF YAOI, no le pido que sean blandos conmigo, pero sí les pido que no esperen mucho. Otra cosa, tal vez al terminar de leerlo piensen que no sirvo para el Kai/Takao, pero déjenme aclaro: Me considero una super fan del Kai/Rei, no sé que me sucedió, pero de pronto quise escribir este FF. Una última cosa¡Dejen reviews!

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**He is My Brother's Friend **

**Capítulo 7: Invitación**

El lunes por la mañana me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con cualquier cosa, excepto con la noticia de que ahora tenía un nuevo primo y compañero de clases. Yo hubiera pensado que a esa hora de la mañana (casi las 6 AM) él estaría tirado cómodamente en el futón mientras yo tendría que soportar una tortuosa mañana en la escuela, pero fue todo menos eso. Cuando yo iba a prepararme un asqueroso (porque así me quedaba) cereal, me encontré en la cocina a una animado Rei preparando una muy buena dotación de hot cakes. Claro que el hecho de que preparara unos deliciosos hot cakes no me molestaba ni nada parecido, al contrario, casi le aplaudí. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que vistiera un uniforme idéntico al mío, aunque obviamente más grande. Cuando le pregunté, esta fue su respuesta textual: _"Como tuve que dejar la escuela para venir acá, me inscribí en la que tú vas. Así que desde ahora somos primos" _Yo me confundí, aunque luego me dijo el por qué había dicho eso: para no dar tantas explicaciones (más bien, para no tener que presentar el examen) para que lo dejaran entrar, sólo dijo que era mi primo y listo. Yo me indigné, claro está. Había tenido que competir contra las calificaciones de un montón de alumnos en el estúpido examen de admisión para poder asegurar un puesto en la estúpida escuela, matándome días y noches estudiando para que de la nada llegara un tipo que decía ser mi primo y lo dejaran entrar así como así… En fin, esa era la historia de cómo conseguí un primo y un compañero en un mismo día.

Seguramente se preguntaran qué fue lo que pasó con Yuriy Ivanov. Pues ni yo lo sé. Se suponía que iría el sábado a mi casa, pero su roja cabellera no se apareció en ningún momento. Por supuesto, eso no me afectó en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, eso me hacía pensar que tenía algo mucho más grande bajo la manga que lograría hacerme pasar muchas molestias. Claro que no me molestaba que desapareciera un par de años de mi vida, y ese lunes pensar en Ivanov era lo que menos quería.

Hablando de otra cosa, la relación que tenía Rei con Kai no me gustaba para nada. No es que sintiera celos ni mucho menos, pero me parecía un tanto extraño el ver a Kai actuando de manera amable y hablar demasiado (la amabilidad y la habladuría considerando su personalidad).

Después de le desayuno (a eso de las 6:45) el llamado de Max me recordó que ir a la escuela. Rei salió inmediatamente para informarle a nuestro americano amigo que iba a ser considerado como nuevo compañero. Desde mi punto de vista, a Max le alegró mucho la idea. Después de eso, el camino hacia la escuela fue algo raro: Rei ocupaba mi lugar habitual al hablar sin parar, Max participaba menos que de costumbre y yo oía lo que Rei hablaba, mas no le prestaba mucha atención. Aún estaba algo inquieto por lo que intentara hacer al verme. Si no había cumplido con su palabra acerca de lo del sábado, debió haber sido por dos razones; o surgió algo que estaba por encima de molestarme o tenía preparado algo que me arruinara la existencia para siempre. Y no veía por ninguna parte la opción de "Tirando a Ivanov por el retrete"

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada aún con la incesante plática de Rei llenándonos los oídos. ¿De qué hablaba? Sólo Max lo sabía. Ya me lamentaba no tener cerca algo para poder callarlo: un corcho, cinta adhesiva, una mordaza o yo que sé. Entramos a la que yo denominaba tortura diaria. Max y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra aula. Rei era un año mayor que nosotros y por lógica, entraría a tercer semestre (si le tocaba con Yuriy, compartiría su dolor)

El rubio y yo entramos al aula, encontrándonos con Hiromi en su fase de monstruo. Estaba prácticamente echando fuego por la boca. Gritándoles a los que se encargarían de limpiar el aula después de clases (sí, otra vez. Es una escena que se repite cada semana) de tal manera que no daban ganas de reprocharle. Tenía cientos de venitas palpitándole en la sien y sus dientes se habían transformado en colmillos. Sin dejar fuera el hecho de que su cabeza había crecido de manera descomunal. Y la muestra más clara de que había perdido la razón a causa del enojo fue que había anotado a Kyo en la lista de los encargados de la limpieza esa semana (Hiromi evita a toda costa encargarles ese tipo de deberes a los cerebritos, aunque lo tenía que hacer de vez en cuando por obligación. Hacía esto cada mes y a Kyo ya le había tocado dos semanas antes)

.- Creo que ahora sí está completamente loca—dije entre dientes

.- Tienes toda la razón—apoyó Max con una sonrisa nerviosa

.- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?—pregunté caminando hacia mi pupitre casi sin hacer movimiento

.- No quiero saberlo

.- Te apoyo

Nos quisimos esconder debajo de nuestros pupitres cuando vimos a Hiromi caminar hacia nosotros, pero reaccionamos demasiado tarde, ya nos había visto. La chica daba pasos –zancadas- dignas de un T-Rex y esa se convirtió en una de las pocas veces que he deseado que la tierra se abriera y me tragara sólo para evitar la tormenta que se venía.

.- ¡Es el colmo!—exclamó Hiromi al llegar a donde estábamos Max y yo, un Kyo al borde de las lágrimas lo seguía

.- ¿Q-qué sucede?—preguntó Max igual de intimidado que yo

.- ¡Esa estúpida…!—la chica terminó soltando maldiciones entendibles sólo para ella

.- ¿A… a qué te refieres?—pregunté… asustado

.- A la estúpida de Ming Ming¿a quién más?

.- Y ella… ¿q-qué tiene?—pregunté

.- ¡Esto!—gritó Hiromi extendiéndome un trozo de cartón rosado (o al menos eso pensé yo que era)

Lo tomé, dándome cuenta de que no era un simple pedazo de cartón rosa, sino una invitación que decía lo siguiente:

_La adorable Ming Ming te honra (me encanta su modestia)_

_invitándote a la fiesta que ofrecerá el _

_sábado 1° de Noviembre en la discoteca_

_Skinky a las 8 PM…_

.- ¿Y?—pregunté viéndola— ¿Qué tiene?

.- ¡Tiene esto!—exclamó la chica señalando alguna parte de la tarjeta rosada

Miré el lugar que señalaba y entendí su enojo (más o menos). En la parte de "Para" decía: Tatibana Hitomi.

.- ¿Y?—repetí la pregunta pensando que no era para tanto—Es sólo una letra en el apellido y otra en el nombre, cualquiera se equivoca

.- Para ti es sólo una letra, pero para mí es un insulto—dijo ella indignada—Seguramente es tan estúpida que no sabe distinguir la "T" de la "R"

.- Exagerada—murmuramos Max y yo

.- ¿Qué dijeron?—exigió, aunque nosotros sabíamos que ella sabía que nosotros sabíamos que ella sabía lo que dijimos— ¿Creen que soy una exagerada?

.- Nooo¿tú¿Exagerada? Para nada—dije con extremo sarcasmo

.- Guarda tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión—soltó con aún más venitas palpitándole en la sien y, para sorpresa de todos, se fue sin decir más

Ahí va la historia: Hiromi Tatibania es una de las personas que compiten por el primer puesto de la lista de cerebritos en toda la escuela. Ming Ming (N/YS¿alguien sabe su apellido?), a pesar de ser de primer semestre, es la chica que está en la cima del ranking de popularidad en toda la preparatoria. Chica cerebrito y chica popular. Agua y aceite. Simplemente no se llevan, ni siquiera se soportan, aunque claro: Ming Ming oculta eso bajo supuesta dulzura y a Hiromi no le importa que todos sepan que se lleva de las greñas con la chica.

Las clases pasaron normales, sin ninguna cosa que valga la pena recordar. El santo y bendito receso llegó y Hiromi salió disparada hacia el edificio de los de tercer semestre. Casi hizo lo mismo cuando le dijimos que Rei iba estudiar en la misma escuela que nosotros. Tuvimos que detenerla para que no entrara al edificio (no podíamos entrar a un edificio a menos que pertenezcas a ese curso o tengas la autorización de un profesor. Extraña política escolar). Cuando por fin Rei bajó, Hiromi se lanzó sobre él (extraño, pero esa era una clara señal de que Rei no les gustaba) sin hacer caso a las miradas que todos les dirigían y tuvimos que separarla con una espátula de Rei.

Según ella, teníamos el deber y obligación de llevar a Rei a "nuestro lugar". Solíamos sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol, alejados de todos, supongo que era eso a lo que ella llamaba "nuestro lugar". De todas maneras, no tuvimos el valor suficiente de negarnos y enfrentar su ira.

Llegamos al dichosos árbol y dejamos que Hiromi le relatara a Rei la "larga" historia de "nuestro lugar" (historia que ni yo conocía). Yo me despreocupé y me apoyé en la corteza del árbol. Puse las manos detrás de la cabeza y me dispuse a relajarme un rato. Pude haberlo logrado, pero de pronto se sintió un ligero terremoto que se hacía mucho más fuerte con los segundos, lo que me obligó a abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera enfocar lo que tenía al frente, sentí que unos brazos se enroscaban en mi cuello y acabé en el suelo (aún y cuando tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol)

.- ¡MI TAKAO BISHONEN!—sólo tuve que escuchar el grito aquel con esa voz chillona y ver los mechones verde azulados (?) haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla para saber de quien se trataba— ¿Me extrañaste? Estuve súper ocupada con lo de la fiesta y no pude venir a visitarte

.- No importa, Ming Ming—dije tratando de sacármela de encima. Y era verdad, no me importaba

.- ¿Cómo dices eso?—preguntó con voz más chillona y sin dar señales de querer separarse de mí—Seguro que sufriste mucho en mi ausencia, pero no te preocupes, te compensaré en estos días

.- No hace faltas que lo hagas—dije en tono casi desesperado

.- ¡No, no, no, no y no!... ¡Claro que lo voy a hacer!—exclamó incorporándose y sentándose en mi estómago, luego, tomó el bolso rosado que cargaba y me tendió una invitación idéntica a la que Hiromi había lanzado al cesto de la basura en la mañana—Toma

.- Gracias—la tomé, sólo para ver si se la daba la gana de dejarme parar

.- ¡Oye, estúpida, deja a Takao en paz!—exclamó mi amiga. Oh, perfecto, super Hiromi al rescate

.- No te pongas celosa, Hitomi, entiendo que debe ser difícil que el chico que te gusta te rechacé por salir con otra chica… bueno, al menos trató de entenderte, ya que Takao jamás me ha rechazado. Somos el uno para el uno para el otro¿verdad, Taka-chan?

.- No le hag…--trató de tranquilizar Max al ver que la voz de la razón (Kyo) estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas… otra vez, pero Hiromi se lo impidió

.- ¡No te metas, Max!

.- Así es, Max, no te… —Ming Ming se detuvo al notar la presencia de una sexta persona: Rei— ¿Quién eres tú?

.-…—el chico volteó a ambos lados, como para cerciorarse de que Ming Ming se dirigía a él—… ¿Yo?

.- Sí—asintió Ming Ming

.-… Rei Kon—dijo el chino y hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada: Hiromi seguía con sus venitas palpitantes, Kyo casi llorando, Rei y Max sorprendidos, Ming Ming sobre mi estómago y yo acostado en el césped

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-…

.- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!—el grito de Ming Ming acabó con el placentero silencio que se había formado—¡Un lindo Neko!

A los tres segundos de Ming Ming haber lanzado aquel grito, sentí que la presión en mi estómago desaparecía y después el huracán Ming2 se lanzó sobre Rei, tirándolo al piso y quedando en la misma posición en la que estábamos la chica y yo minutos antes.

.- O.O—Max—ù.ú

.- TToTT—Kyo

.- u.ú—Hiromi

.- n.n—yo (... ¿qué?... al menos ya podía respirar)

.- n.n—Ming Ming

.- n.nUU—Rei

He decir que a Hiromi se le dio de nuevo el complejo de heroína (Hiromi estelar XD)y trató de separar a Ming2 de Rei, a quien ya parecía estarle faltando el aire.

.- ¿Qué no te das abasto, arpía?—preguntó mi nada mal hablada amiga sumamente enfadada

.- ¡El neko es mío, tú quédate con el rubio!—exclamó la chica sin sacar su cara del cuello de Rei—No seas tan envidiosa, Hitomi

.- ¡Que es Hiromi!—gritó la castaña desesperada con las venitas en la sien palpitando más de lo normal, ya sacando de sólo ella sabe donde una espátula al estilo Ukyo (gigante) para separar a la sanguijuela Ming de Rei—¡Déjalo en paz!

.- ¡Deja de molestar!... El ser bella no es mi culpa

Por fin, Ming Ming se separó de Rei y se incorporó para iniciar una batalla campal con Hiromi. Supongo que Rei se sintió aliviado de tener de nuevo la sensación del aire corriendo por sus pulmones ya que una vez que Ming Ming lo hubiera soltado, se dedicó a respirar tanto aire como si fuera su último día de vida. Preferí dejar al grupo de locos e ir por mi almuerzo a la ya no tan abarrotada cafetería.

Ahora va la historia con Ming Ming. Ella llegó de América, aunque nació en Japón. La conocí cuando teníamos 13. Afortunadamente no estudió en la misma secundaria que nosotros, pero para cubrir eso, me mandaron el castigo de que viviera por el mismo rumbo que yo. La relación entre ella y Hiromi, como ya dije, es pésima, y lo fue así desde el primer segundo de haberse visto. No sé por que Hiromi odió a Ming Ming desde el inicio, ella dice que es insoportable y no sé que tantas cosas más, pero a veces pienso que está celosa. Y lo que le molesta más a Hiromi es que Ming2 se tome la libertad de decir que salgo con ella, no es que le guste a Hiromi ni nada, sólo que toma eso como un pretexto más para molestar a la chica. Ming Ming empezó a decir eso luego de habernos conocido, reaccionó conmigo igual que lo hizo con Rei. Pues, ya ven, no sólo con Yuriy tenía problemas por mi deslumbrante belleza (modestia, por favor), aunque con Ming Ming era distinto. La chica no era inofensiva, lo único que me molestaba era los gritos rompe-tímpanos que lanzaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Incluso era divertido. Ver como Ming Ming y Hiromi se gastaban la voz gritándose una a la otra y hacerle a la otra pasar ridículos cada vez que veían la oportunidad. No había nada de peligro en eso, además Ming Ming era una chica…

Y hubiera seguido contándoles la historia acerca de Ming2, pero mientras estaba sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas de la cafetería dispuesto a comer mi pequeña ración de comida saludable (mentira), sentí como dicha mesa se movía cuando no debería hacerlo. Me incliné un poco para ver el causante de aquel movimiento y me encontré con Rei. Nervioso y viendo a todos lados.

.- Eh… ¿qué sucede, Rei?—pregunté con curiosidad

.- No viene¿verdad?—musitó él sin dejar de, según yo, buscar algo

.- ¿Quién?—empecé a buscar también

.- Esa chica

.- ¿Ming Ming?—dije y casi sentí el escalofrío que recorrió a Rei

.-… Como sea que se llame

.- ¿Qué sucede con ella¿Aún te sigue?

Ante de que Rei pudiera contestarme, un mini sismo parecido al que pasara antes, comenzó. Desde ahí me imaginé lo que pasaba.

.- ¡NEKO!—el grito de Ming Ming se oyó por toda la cafetería

.- Oh, no—se lamentó Rei mientras casi se abrazaba a la base de la mesa

.- ¿Neko¿Dónde estás¡No huyas!—la chica no iba a parar hasta encontrar a Rei, lo sabía

Miré por primera vez a Ming Ming y me sorprendió el que pudiera correr tan fuerte como lo hacía aún con una Hiromi enfadada a más no poder pegada a su pierna. A veces me preguntaba cómo era que Ming Ming podía seguir siendo considerada la más popular, admirada y respetada aún y cuando hacía esas escenas tres veces por semana.

.- Lo siento, Rei—susurré incorporándome y sentándome con todos los deseos de seguir con mi comida

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Desde ahor…

.- ¡TAKAO!

Debo de decir que ese grito me sobresaltó lo suficiente para hacerme soltar la hamburguesa que estaba por morder. Pensaba en huir, pero Ming Ming es veloz, así que antes de que tratara de hacerlo, sentí de nuevo como si un candado se cerrara sobre mi cuello y terminé en el suelo. Es innecesario decir que algunos alumnos estaban pensando en la posibilidad de alejarse de la cafetería para no sufrir de locura por contagio.

.- Hello, my boyfriend!—exclamó la chica—¿Por qué huiste de esa manera?... Ya sé, no me respondas, lo más seguro es que esa chica Hitomi te haya asustado con sus gritos…

.- ¡Que es Hiromi!—el grito de mi amiga apagó las palabras de Ming Ming

.- Eh… algo así

.- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré—dijo abrazándome más y yo casi solté una carcajada por sus palabras

.-… Ming Ming… ¿no buscabas a Rei?—le recordé

.- ¿Sabes dónde está?—preguntó con anhelo en los ojos, mientras dejaba de abrazarme (gracias a Dios)

.- Algo así…—creo que Rei no se había movido de su lugar por temor a que Ming Ming lo viera, pero en cuanto escuchó que la chica seguía buscándolo, comenzó a andar a gatas hacia la salida, a penas realizando movimiento

.- ¿Sabes dónde está?—repitió la chica

.-…—miré con atención como Rei desaparecía de la escena del crimen casi sin hacer ruido, por lo que siendo lo más egoísta que pude grité: — ¡Allá va!

La reacción de Ming Ming fue inmediata, se separo completamente de mí y comenzó a correr a una impresionante velocidad (aún con Hiromi pegada a su pierna) tras un Rei que, por su expresión, parecía estar huyendo de la mismísima muerte. Max y Kyo se habían perdido en algún lugar del espacio, ya que desde que desaparecí de "nuestro lugar" no los había visto.

Hablando de desparecer, no encontré mejor momento para hacerlo de la cafetería. Ya todos me miraban como esperando que dijera o hiciera algo que diera más de que hablar durante la semana. Faltando aún cinco minutos para que el receso más raro de toda mi vida terminara, me dirigí al aula. Juro que era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de llegar al aula después del receso.

Entré al dichoso salón y me encaminé hacia mi pupitre, dispuesto a relajarme aunque fueran los cinco minutos que faltaban. Iba a hacer eso, pero antes de sentarme, noté que sobre la carpeta del pupitre había un pedazo de papel. Lo tomé, dándome cuenta de que era una hoja de libreta doblada en 4 partes. Al abrirla decía lo siguiente:

_Te espero en el parque detrás de la preparatoria el jueves después de clases. Lleva tus libros de matemáticas. Hiroyuki Sendou_

Según la nota, era del chico que sería mi nuevo tutor. Ahora ya sabía por adelantado que el jueves no sería nada divertido.

.- ¿Por qué te fugaste de esa manera?—preguntó una voz en mi oído, provocando que diera un salto digno de un saltamontes

.-… Hi-hiromi—musité cuando la vi a la cara

.- Veo que me reconociste—dijo la chica— ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? Dejaste a tu amigo en manos de esa arpía y te fuiste así tan traquilo

.- ¿Dejar a Rei?—pregunté haciéndome el desentendido

.- ¡Fue una carrera digna de ver!—exclamó Max—No importa cuatas veces la vea hacerlo, siempre me parece que Ming Ming corre cada vez más rápido

.- Parece un auto de los de Fórmula 1—dijo el Jefe

.- ¡Ya dejen de elogiar su velocidad!—gritó Hiromi con coraje

Creo que después de todo, Hiromi sí estaba celosa de Ming Ming.

Las clases nuevamente pasaron sin ninguna novedad, sólo aburrimiento. Se dio la hora de salida y nos encontramos a Rei en la puerta de la escuela sufriendo mucho… bueno, ustedes díganme¿sufrirían al tener a una Ming Ming abrazada a una de tus piernas diciendo que te ama? Pobre, Rei. En ausencia de Mao, le mandaron a alguien que la sustituyera.

Como ya había dicho antes, Ming Ming vive por el mismo rumbo que yo, así que tuvimos que soportar que viniera colgada del brazo de Rei y de mí. Max decidió irse con Hiromi y Kyo para no tener que soportar a la peste verde azulada (?). Afortunadamente, dicha peste nos tuvo que abandonar cinco casas antes de llegar a la mía.

.- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?—se preguntó Rei viendo el brazo al que Ming Ming había permanecido como adherida, temiendo al igual que yo, que se formara una fea marca que no se pudiera borrar

.- Otra cosa a la que te tienes que acostumbrar

.- Este es un lugar de locos—murmuró el chino y seguimos el camino hacia casa

No me molestó que Rei me incluyera en aquello de "locos". En realidad, estaba feliz. Me había librado de dos personas que sólo hacían más pesado un día de escuela: Yuriy y Ming Ming... Bueno, sólo me había librado un poco de llos Del chico, no podía decir que para siempre, pues el que me hubiera dejado de molestar tres días no significaba nada (desafortunadamente). Y de Ming Ming tampoco, pues a pesar de que ahora centraría su atención en Rei, lo había dicho: no me iba a "dejar olvidado".

A Kai no lo vi en todo el día. Mi abuelo no tenía idea de donde estaba y Hitoshi no quería decirme (sólo le pregunté por curiosidad), pero se veía preocupado. Al igual que aquel día en el que Rei había llegado, regresó casi a la hora en la que todos nos preparábamos para dormir. Por alguna razón, se notaba ausente y contrariado. Y a pesar de decir que nada de lo que le pasara al ruso me importaba, sentía unas terribles ganas de preguntar

Esa noche, sabía que Kai estaba acostado, mas no dormido. Igual que yo. Él sólo estaba mirando. Mirando. No a mí, sino a Rei.

.- Ya es suficiente¿no crees?—pregunté sabiendo que me escuchaba

.-...—como era de esperarse, no dijo nada

.- No importa cuanto lo mires, ya está dormido—dije refiriéndome a Rei y, sin siquiera proponérmelo, mi voz sonó con algo de enfado

.- ... No sé de que hablas—dijo girando su cuerpo para darme la espalda (yo también le daba la espalda)

Yo me incorporé para quedar sentado sobre el futón y le dirigí una mirada de suspicacia.

.- ¿Crees que soy tan tonto?

.- Ya te dije que no sé de que me hablas—dijo imitándome y quedando sentado en el futón

.- Y yo ya te dije que no soy tan tonto como crees—dije—Sabes perfectamente de lo hablo, de Rei

Hasta ese momento, jamás había visto a Kai sonrojarse. Y aunque esa noche tampoco lo hice, estoy seguro de que si la habitación hubiera estado iluminada, así lo encontraría. Noté que se puso nervioso, la más clara prueba de eso fue que no dijo nada, sólo se volvió a recostar. Había ganado.

Pero lo que no me quedaba claro era qué era lo que a Kai le llamaba la atención de Rei. Y sobre todo, _¿Por qué me importaba?_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

El jueves se llegó. La salida de clases llegó¿qué más puedo decir? Tenía que ir a la dichosa cita con mi nuevo tutor.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigía al parque que estaba detrás de la preparatoria. Busqué con la mirada al tal Sendou, lo cual sabía que sería difícil, pues no lo conocía y además, por ser después de clases, muchos alumnos pasaban por ahí. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuve. Me di vuelta, suponiendo que era Hiroyuki, pero...

.- ¿TÚ?

.- Hola, soy tu nuevo tutor—dijo sonriente tendiéndome la mano

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales:** Konnichiwa! Aquí les dejó este capítulo. En verdad creía que jamás lo terminaría, mi inspiración dejo "sayonara" (sí, otra vez --UU) Pero ayer me dije que no dormiría si no lo terminaba o por lo menos, tuviera la idea de lo que fuera a pasar en él. Por primera vez, me gustó algo que hice y espero que a ustedes también.

A contestar reviews!

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** No te preocupes, a mí antes me gustaba el KaiRei a morir (y lo sigue siendo) y aborrecía el KaiTaka, pero no sé, de pronto me ganó la curiosidad y leí uno de esa pareja y me gustó tanto que no pude despegarme de ellos otra vez. Te conquista. See you!

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** Me canso de decirles que no será un Kai/Rei !... al menos no completamente. Por favor, por lo que más quieras... no traigas a Mao, incluso prefiero a Rei con Max antes que con Mao... Hacerte sufrir: ) Pues, sí... pero lo digo y lo mantengo: Kai y Takao terminarán felices, va a haber unas cuantas piedras por su camino, pero sabrán pasarlas con el poder del amor... . eww! Soné como Sandy Belle... Bueno, nos leemos, ninia!

**Xno-mizuki18:** Espero que no hayas subido tu fic todavía, porque entonces no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.. me agrada oir que te gusta n.n! Espero que este también te guste. Sayonara!

**Kayle Hiwatari-83: **Igual yo, ninia! Hay que hacer el esfuerzo para entender a Hiromi, después de todo, qué no haríamos nosotras si estuviéramos a lado del paquete de bombones de beyblade?... 99 eh... mejor no pensemos en eso... See you!

**Reiko Asamiya:** Lo sé, presiento que esto va para ReiMax (espero que no)... pero aquí los que importan son Kai y Takao. Sipi, Takao empieza a sentir los primeros ataques de celos y a Kai le interesa el lindo Neko, pero... no, no, no, mejor no te digo... See you!

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa:** eh?... lemon? 99... mi no ser buena para eso, pero de todas maneras... creo que no... No me imagino hacer un lemon narrado por Takao, pero no sé, quizás me gané mi parte pervertida y lo haga. No te preocupes, yo te comprendo, antes no escribía reviews por eso, descargaba los fics porque tenía el tiempo contado XD... Arigato!

**.Maia Hayashibara.:** en serio te gustan? Arigato, ninia!... el KaiRei va avanzando, pero antes de que te de un infarto, te aclaro, no va a ser KaiRei. Espero que este también te guste. See you!

**AlexiaLKLR:** Hola, PeKe! Kai y Rei ahí van, pero como ya dije antes, va a ser un KaiTaka, pero no te preocupes ya tengo una idea (no tan mía) para un fic KaiRei. Haber cuando nos ponemos en contacto, de nuevo. Cuando ya no estés castigada y cuando no tenga tanta tarea TT0TT

**Amazona Verde:** A mí no me gusta mucho el ReiMax, pero viendo las circunstancias, quizás, sólo quizás terminen juntos. Takao se seguirá revolcando de celos un buen rato y Yuriy no tarda en aparecer... no tarda nada. Sayo!

**Nalle y Cia:** u.u El sábado pasó y Yuriy no llegó... pero tiene MUY grande para cubrir eso (a lo mejor ya lo sospechan). Pobrecito Takao, la mala suerte lo persigue... Rei y Kai... ya verás como terminan. See you!

**Hisaki Raiden:** Tiempo voy a tenr de ahora en adelante. Mi computadora regresó de entre los muertos! –Youko hace la danza de la victoria derramando lagrimas de felicidad-... tendré compu para rato y mi hermano no podrá apurarme más n.n Te apoyo en eso que dices de Rei y Kai, lo he pensado y es cierto, se llevan bien como amigos, mientras que Takao y Kai se complementan... Siento haberte desilusionado, el sábado no pasó nada, pero ya lo dije, Yuriy tiene algo mucho más grande para molestar a Takao... jejeje, tu Yami me da risa... See you!

Sayonara!


	8. ¿Tutor?

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao, Kai/Rei

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**He is My Brother's Friend**

**Capítulo 8¿Tutor?**

Debía estar en el infierno, si me encontraba en algún lugar, en definitiva era en el infierno. Si no¿cómo podía explicar el hecho de que quien se encontraba frente a mí en esos momentos era el mismo demonio? Lo mire con la sorpresa y la incredulidad (incluso miedo) mezclados. Así es, como seguramente lo habrán imaginado, Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba frente a mí con aquella sonrisa que me molestaba tanto. Idiota.

.- ¿Tú?—repetí la pregunta bajando el tono de mi voz

.- Me alegra que me reconozcas—dijo bajando la mano y sin dejar de sonreír

.- P-pero… tú… no… era… Sendou… y…

Como habrán podido notar, no podía formular una frase coherente. En realidad estaba sorprendido, y más que sorprendido; frustrado. Tanto que había luchado por mantenerme alejado de Ivanov para que después llegara con la "genial" noticia de que era mi tutor… pero…

.- No puedes ser mi tutor—dije con una sonrisa de victoria—Hiroyuki Sendou lo es

.- Oh, pero…

.- Y tú no eres Hiroyuki Sendou—interrumpí convencido de mis palabras

.- ¿Tanto así confías en una persona que ni conoces?—preguntó Ivanov

.- O.o

.- Por favor¿creíste que no me enteraría de que estás prácticamente muerto en matemáticas?

.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

.- Fue fácil averiguar quien era tu tutor… y fue aún más fácil hacer que me cediera su lugar

.- Tú no puedes ser mi tutor, el profesor de matemáticas no lo dijo así—dije perdiendo un poco de mi seguridad

.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan apegado a las reglas, Takao?—inquirió con sorna—Digamos que deshacerse de Sendou fue un trabajo rápido… no quiero entrar en detalles

Francamente, a mí tampoco me apetecía saber lo que Ivanov había hecho para hacer que Sendou abandonara su puesto de tutor. Temía quedar marcado de por vida si lo escuchaba. Acepto que hice mal en no interesarme en quien sería mi tutor, pero es que jamás pensé que fuera alguien tan fácil de comprar. Diablos…

.- Entonces… ¿estudiamos?—pregunto Yuriy volviendo a su supuesta sonrisa simpática a la vez que señalaba la mochila que cargaba

En ese momento sólo una pregunta apareció en mi cabeza…_"¿Es en serio?"_. Bien, soy demasiado denso y aún guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que Yuriy estuviera jugándome una muy pesada broma. Al escuchar su pregunta, en verdad sentí que todo caía. Ahora tenía que soportarlo como mi tutor. Sólo me quedaba rogarle a todos los dioses que conocía porque, al menos, estudiáramos algo, aunque con Ivanov…

.- ¿Vamos?

Lancé un suspiro derrotado. Ya no podía darle más vueltas al asunto: el estúpido y desconocido Hiroyuki Sendou había sido sobornado por el muy pelirrojo Yuriy Ivanov y ahora ya no tenía más al desconocido como tutor. Sólo me quedaban dos opciones: Resignarme y enfrentar lo que se venía y enfadarme hasta con las hormigas por mi mala suerte, o ir con el muy sabio (mentira) profesor de matemáticas y delatar a Sendou por dejarse sobornar y a Ivanov por jugar sucio. Tomando en cuenta mi situación, sabrán lo que escogí…

.- Estúpidas hormigas—murmuré con rabia contenida—Pero todo aquí es culpa de Sendou, si no hubiera… ¡no!... es culpa de Hiromi, si la chica rosa no hubiera dejado de ser mi tutora, ahora todos estaríamos felices…

Ivanov iba unos pasos delante de mí. No pensaba darle el privilegio (gran privilegio para él) de caminar a su lado. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió formular la inteligente pregunta de _¿A dónde vamos? _En ese momento pensaba en mejores cosas, como una manera efectiva de encontrar a Sendou y retorcerle el cuello hasta que muriera, como para prestar atención acerca del lugar al que me dirigía. Ivanov había ganado la partida, bien por él.

.- Si caminaras un poco más rápido me harías un gran favor—dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa, aunque su voz se escuchaba sarcastica

.- Ya te dije que no me agrada la idea de ir contigo—dije

.- Y no entiendo por qué… no es que fuera a hacerte algo—musitó el pelirrojo

Sé que las estúpidas palabras de Ivanov no debían afectarme, pero sin poder controlarlo, un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro. Yuriy debió estar muy al pendiente de mis acciones porque no pasó ni un segundo cuando soltó una carcajada. Cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquello de "Trágame tierra" se hiciera realidad.

.- Deja de crear distracciones y camina—ordenó Yuriy, sin perder el tono divertido

.- Claro, lo que ordenes u.u

Esta de sobra mencionar que aquello lo dije con sarcasmo, pero creo que Ivanov lo creyó… o algo así. Cuando abrí los ojos, la figura del chico ya iba varios pasos delante de mí. Pensé que aquella sería la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Di la vuelta y regresé sobre mis pasos. Juro que ya iba feliz, traía una estúpida sonrisa que no quería irse en la cara y muchos deseos de gritar que por fin era libre… Pero no avancé ni dos metros cuando la voz de Ivanov volvió a llamarme.

.- No empieces con tus juegos¿quieres?—bien, de alguna manera, había logrado llegar detrás de mi en un tiempo record

.- Ni que fuéramos a estudiar en serio—dije indignado

.- Sé que no te interesa mucho la escuela, pero es lo más que puedo hacer por ti

Di la vuelta, encarando a Ivanov. Me sonreía. Era extraño en él el portarse tan…dócil… o como sea. En otra ocasión, ya se hubiera lanzado sobre mí. Claro, no era que extrañara eso. Pero, como ya dije, era extraño.

Lo miré con desconfianza, pero él no dejaba de sonreír. Puedo decir incluso que esa sonrisa me asustaba. ¿Sería tan malo confiar en él?

.- No pienso ir contigo

.- ¿En serio?

.- Muy en serio

.- ¿En serio, en serio?

.- Claro

.- ¿En serio, en serio, en serio?—ya empezaba a fastidiarme

.- Por supuesto

.- ¿En serio, en serio, en serio, en serio?

.- Sí

.- ¿En se…

.- ¡YA!... ¡sabes que es en serio!... ¡No tienes porque estar preguntando "¿En serio?" una y otra vez!

.- Bien, no es para que te enfades… ¿Vamos a estudiar?

Le dirigí una mirada enfadada a tan desesperante chico y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, asentí. Ivanov volvió a sonreír y siguió con su camino.

.- ¡Espera!

.- ¿Y ahora que?—preguntó volteando a verme

.- Sé que es una estúpida pregunta que debía haber hecho desde le principio, pero… ¿a dónde vamos?

.- Pues… a mí casa

.- ¿Qué!

.- ¿Hay algo mal con eso?

.- ¡Ni lo pienses Ivanov, no voy a ir a tu casa!—exclamé

.- Pero…

.- ¡Pero nada!—lo interrumpí, Yuriy, viéndose derrotado, soltó un suspiro

.- ¿Qué lugar sugieres?

.- No hay mejor lugar que el hogar… ¡Vamos a mi casa!

.- Vaya¿ya soy tan importante para ti como para ir a tu casa?—inquirió sarcástico el pelirrojo

.- ¡Yo no dije eso!

.- Pero seguro eso pensaste—insistió Ivanov

.- ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Leer mi mente?—dije

.- No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, sé que sólo yo ocupo tus pensamientos—dijo muy seguro el chico

.- En tus sueños—murmuré

.- Vamos, sígueme la corriente aunque sea una vez

Era algo oficial. Yuriy estaba más que extraño ese día. Demasiado… entusiasta, al menos para ser Ivanov. El camino hacia mi casa siguió bajo el mismo patrón: Ivanov diciendo sólo estupideces acerca de nosotros y yo con una montaña de venitas palpitantes. A veces (bueno, en realidad siempre) era desesperante.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaba más que irritado. Yuriy no paraba de hablar… a veces habla mucho y desespera.

Entramos a mi dulce y amado hogar. Se me hizo algo raro que no hubiera ruido o algo. Desde que Rei había llegado, la casa siempre olía a comida… yo no me quejaba, claro.

.- ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ivanov todavía fuera de la casa

.- ¿Qué?—indagué

.- Esto—respondió el chico mostrándome una pequeña tarjeta que no reconocí—¿Quién es Hitoshi¿Quién es Kai?

.- ¿De qué rayos hablas?—pregunté confundido

.- Toma—me extendió la tarjeta

Y he de decir que la suerte me acompaña siempre… ¿Qué podía haber sido mejor que quedarme solo con Yuriy Ivanov?... Me fascina la suerte que tengo. La dichosa tarjeta no era otra cosa que una nota de mi querido hermanito que decía que Kai, Rei y él habían salido a no sé donde. Y mi abuelo… había desaparecido!

.- ¿Lo ves?... no fue una gran idea haber venido—dijo Yuriy sonriendo—En mi casa, al menos, no estaríamos solos… o tal vez… tú preparaste esto

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?... ¿Yo preparar esto? Claro, lo que tu digas—dije enfadado hasta con mi zapato—Pero ya verán cuando lleguen¿cómo se les ocurre hacer eso¡Y ni siquiera me invitaron!

.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?—volvió a preguntar Yuriy

.- ¿Quiénes?—el enfado aún estaba presente y lo estaría por… al menos dos días

.- Hitoshi, Rei, Kai

.- ¿Y a ti que diablos te importa?

.- Seguramente uno de ellos es tu novio… eso debe ser—dijo el pelirrojo con pose pensativa—Y ahora tendré que enfrentarlo… todo sea por el amor de Takao…

O.o. Así mantuve mi expresión mientras el chico seguía soltando incoherencias a mitad de la habitación. Estaba demente si creía que permitiría que hiciera eso de "luchar por mi amor"… Estaba demente.

.- Y dime¿cuál de ellos es?—insistió

.- Mejor… estudiemos

.- No te desvíes del tema… ¿cuál es?

.- Eres tú quien se desvía del tema, se supone que estudiaríamos—dije sintiéndome de pronto muy interesado por estudiar todas esas fórmulas

.- Ya encontraré la manera de averiguarlo—aseguró—Tengo métodos muy buenos…

.- Que no me interesa conocer—interrumpí antes de que empezara con su discurso—Ahora, mejor estudiemos¿quieres?

¿Qué más puedo decir de esto? Se pasaron cerca de dos horas, las dos horas más aburridas de toda mi vida… aunque tal vez no se comparaba con tener que escuchar al Jefe hablando sin parar acerca de los últimos accesorios para computadoras portátiles y con su parlante Dizzy (que quien sabe como lograba hablar) secundándolo en todo lo que decía. Eso sí era aburrimiento.

Debo aceptar que Yuriy era bueno con matemáticas, al menos le entendía más a él que al anciano profesor. Era bueno, sí, pero se la pasaba molestando. Tomaba el tener que explicarme como pretexto para sentarse junto a mí. Muy juntos. Era molesto y desesperante. Le decías que se alejara y a los 3 minutos estaba ahí otra vez.

.- ¿No vivías con tu abuelo?—preguntó de pronto Yuriy

.- Sí¿por qué?—dije casi mecánicamente

.- ¿Dónde está?

.- Yo que sé… se perdió por ahí—¿se ve que me preocupo mucho por mi querido abuelo?

.- Je!... te preocupas mucho por él—dijo sarcástico

.- Ya lo sé

.- ¿Sólo vives con él?

.- No

.- ¿Con quién más?

.-… ¿A que viene todo eso?... No creo que te interese saber de mí

.- ¿Vives con esos tres chicos?

.- No te importa

.- ¿Quién de ellos es tu novio?

.- No te importa—repetí

Hasta ese momento no había notado que Yuriy se había acercado demasiado a mí. Estaba concentrado (en serio) resolviendo una ecuación y no pude darme cuenta. A la siguiente pregunta que me hizo, volví la cara, topándome con la suya a unos centímetros de la mía.

.- ¿Quién es?—musitó

.- …--me había quedado mudo, simplemente, las palabras no salían de mi boca

Sin habla. Estaba nervioso, no voy a negarlo. Y el estúpido de Ivanov aprovecho esto y me besó… de nuevo. Cuando menos lo pensé, estaba recostado. Traté de hacer que Ivanov me soltara y si así lo hizo no fue porque yo se lo hubiese pedido.

Jamás hubiera pensado ver a alguien como Yuriy Ivanov sonrojado, pero así era como estaba. Las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados. Respiraba agitadamente. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en ellas y en sus rodillas para no caer sobre mí.

.- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?—pregunté molesto

.- Dímelo… ¿quién es?—insistió sin abrir los ojos

Yo le hubiera contestado con un golpe que le dejaría un lindo color morado alrededor del ojo, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo. De inmediato, volví la mirada hacia dicha puerta y al ver quienes estaban ahí, sentí que me desmayaba. Otro maldito sonrojo apareció en mi rostro¿ahora que excusa daría¿Que estábamos practicando primeros auxilios? Estaba totalmente perdido.

Yuriy también volteó al escuchar la puerta. Sin moverse de su posición, analizó a cada chico frente a él. Yo aproveché eso y de alguna manera logré salir de aquello sin que Yuriy tuviera que quitarse (lo cual, estoy seguro, no haría).

.- ¿Son ellos?—preguntó Ivanov pensando que al ver al suelo, me encontraría a mí

.- No te importa—murmuré desde donde estaba

Y así se formó un tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Podía sentir las miradas sobre mí. Incredulidad de Rei. Confusión de Hitoshi. Y de Kai… bueno, él ni siquiera me miraba. Yo sólo veía a Yuriy, que a su vez veía a los otros chicos, que a su vez me veían a mí… bueno, excepto Kai. Así se hacía el círculo. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra…

.- ¿Quién de ustedes es el novio de mi Takao?—olvídenlo

El sonrojo que ya ocupaba mi rostro se incrementó considerablemente al escuchar la pregunta que Ivanov hacía. Y en ese momento sí tenía tremendas ganas de gritarle a la tierra que se abriera y me tragara lo más rápido posible. Yuriy se había puesto de pie a gran velocidad y ahora observaba de manera evaluadora a cada uno de los otros chicos.

.- ¿Eres tú?—preguntó a Hitoshi—No, no puedes… te pareces mucho a él, seguro son de la misma familia…

.- …

.- ¿Tú?—ahora estaba frente a Rei—…¡Espera!... yo te he visto… sip, eres el chico gato… no puedes ser tú, ya toda la escuela se habría enterado… así que…

.- Oh, Ivanov, como te odio—musité sin ganas de nada

.- Sólo quedas tú—su tono había cambiado, ahora se escuchaba frío—¿Cómo te llamas?

.-… ¬¬

.- ¿Te da miedo decirlo? Vamos, si sólo será una pequeña pelea a muerte, al menos quiero saber como te llamas para saber a quien enviarle las condolencias—Ivanov había firmado su sentencia de muerte

.- ¬¬

Antes de que Yuriy soltara otra estupidez, me puse de pie y me dispuse a sacar prácticamente a patadas al chico.

.- Creo que ya te iba¿no?—dije nervioso empujando a Ivanov para que saliera

.- Pero…

.- No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, yo estudiaré—cerré la puerta y solté un suspiro de alivio…

… Claro que el alivio fue temporal porque pronto recordé que tenía a tres chicos… bueno, dos chicos… bien, tal vez sólo uno, esperando una explicación a lo que acababa da pasar.

.- Hola n.n—dije encarándolos—¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales: **Muy corto, lo sé u.u Lo siento, es todo lo que mi inspiración dio. Supongo que soy una escritora predecible, pero ahí lo tienen, Yuriy es el dichoso tutor y pues… ya conoció a Kai… o algo así O.o En fin, espero que les haya gustado, porque batallé un poco (más bien, mucho) con él. Y si consideran que demoré en actualizar, no me culpen a mi, sino a los exámenes, ellos tienen la culpa u.u

Reviews!

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** Pues… mi pensar igual que tú… me sigue gustando el KaiRei, pero hay más en una relación KaiTakao… se llevan tan mal que se ven lindos n.n y respecto a Ming Ming, quizá ya no haga apariciones… o tal vez sí, depende de lo que mi loca mente tenga planeado n.n See you!

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17**: Espero que cumplas con lo que dices, no me gustaría tener a una Mao saltando de aquí a allá diciendo que ama a Rei, ya lo dijiste tú, para eso está Ming Ming. Lo del tutor, sí, lo sé… soy predecible. Lo siento pero soy así u.u … Sayonara! n.n

**Yuuna Ushiha**: Adivinaste! T0T odio ser predecible T0T… En fin, como ya mencioné, no sé si Ming Ming vuelva a aparecer (por el bien de todos, espero que no XD) y… Hiromi agradece tu apoyo, dice que ya necesitaba a alguien que estuviera de su lado XD … Sayonara y gracias por el review!

**Kayle Hiwatari-83: **Oh, Dios, qué hice yo par ser tan predecible? T0T… pos, como ya leíste, el lindo Ivanov es el tutor y no secuestró precisamente al desertor aquel (que le habrá dado? 9.9 … :S mejor no quiero saber)… Kai, no es que no se de cuenta, es que si Takao no se da cuenta, él no puede saberlo… creo O.o Y pues, ahí va el KaiRei, aunque creo que Kai confundió los sentimientos de amistad o simpatía por atracción… Ja ne! Espero que te haya gusado!

**Reiko Asamiya:** Aquí esta! Después de sufrir tanto, aquí está u.u sufrí para escribir esto, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no quería regresar u.u Ya sabes quien es el tutor, aunque presiento que ya lo sabías. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, see you!

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa**: Lemon? 6.6... yo?... pero si soy inocente y pura 9.9... ¬¬ bien, si no soy inocente y pura es por tu culpa XD… no lo sé, niña, quizás sí escriba un lemon, aunque todavía no sé… primero tengo que aprender a escribirlo u.u . Gracias, y espero que también te haya agradado este n.n See you!

**AlexiaLKLR: **Claro que soy una gran fan del KaiRei!... pero también me he vuelto una gran fan del KaiTakao! Y eso de que detestas a esta pareja no me lo creo mucho, eh? 6.6 alguien me dijo por ahí que te empezaba a gustar XD… Bueno, para eso hice mi otro fic KaiRei, y tengo un par de ideas para otros fics de ellos, así que no dudes tanto de mi, Peke! See you!

**Kai 250:** Hallo! Pues… eso del ReiMax aún está en duda, no me gusta mucho la pareja, pero quien sabe, decía lo mismo del KaiTakao y mirame ahora n.n Takao sufrirá de celos mucho, te lo aseguro… al menos eso planeo hacer n.n Ming Ming tal vez ya no aparezca, tal vez sí… no lo sé. Me agrada saber que te gustó el capítulo y espero que este te guste igual. Gracias por el review! See you!

**Hisaki Raiden:** Hola! Adivinaste de nuevo! T0T eso me pasa por ser tan predecible T0T… por si tu Yami lo duda, lo repito, va a ser un KaiTaka, voy a meter el KaiRei, pero creo que va a ser mínimo… Y sí, me he dado cuenta, muy a mi pesar que Kai y Takao se complementan… pero que se la va a hacer? Así es la vida n.n … espero no haber demorado, pero mi inspiración murió u.u … See you!

**Xno-mizuki18**: pues, ya sabes quien es le tutor u.u lo sé, soy predecible… T0T mi quería leer… weno, ya subiste tus historias, pero los examenes no me dejan hacer nada… n.n la leeré y te dajaré review, lo prometo n.n

**Nalle y Cia:** hola! u.u ya sabes quien es tutor, pero supongo que ya lo presentías u.u… pues, Ming Ming… tal vez sea su única aparición, o no sé… en este momento no sé nada, estoy algo perdida en el espacio XD… Espero que te haya gustado. See you!

Dejen Reviews!


End file.
